Histoire d'une déviance
by Olo et Nat
Summary: Déviance. "Caractère de ce qui est déviant, qui s'écarte de la règle. Comportement de transgression vis-à-vis des normes communes." Cela le décrivait assez bien. Intérieurement, bien sûr. Extérieurement, il était tout ce qu'un grand seigneur elfe se devait d'être : irréprochablement dans la norme. Désespérément normal.
1. Prologue

Auteur : Naaaaatanael ! Encore et toujours…

Disclaimer : Seules la pluparts des anecdotes racontées dans cette histoire et quelques personnages tels qu'Edhelwëth, Athaniel et Lisias m'appartiennent. Tout le reste revient naturellement au grand professeur Tolkien.

Spoiler : Cette histoire couvre l'intégralité des Deuxième et Troisième Ages, ainsi que la fin du Premier, le tout du point de vue d'Elrond. Donc oui, spoiler.

Warning : En tout premier lieu : Alerte Yaoi ! Relativement sérieuse cette fois-ci, même si ça ne se voit pas dans les premiers chapitres. Les personnages correspondant aussi probablement plus à ce que j'ai voulu en faire qu'à ce qu'en a montré Tolkien, risques prononcés de personnages OOC. Ensuite, il y a aussi de fortes chances pour que certains passages soient assez crûs, gore ou déprimants au possible. Pour couronner le tout, je fais exprès par moment de ne pas respecter la chronologie de Tolkien, pour les besoins de l'histoire. A première vue, je ne recommanderai donc pas cette histoire aux homophobes tolkienomaniaques, à tendance "fleurs bleues" et adeptes du Happy End.

OoOoOoOoO

**Prologue**

OoOoOoOoO

« Seigneur Elrond ? Vous avez l'air étrange. Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

_Est-ce que tout va bien ?_ Elle revenait de plus en plus souvent, cette question. _Est-ce que tout va bien ?_ Dans de plus en plus de bouches différentes. Hier, c'était Aragorn. Aujourd'hui, Gandalf. Avec la même inquiétude voilée au fond des yeux, avec la même compréhension feinte dans la voix. Que resterait-il de l'inquiétude et de la compréhension, s'ils étaient au courant, tous ? Pas grand-chose. Elrond le savait. Il parlait d'expérience. Il ne resterait que l'horreur et le dégoût, la honte et le mépris.

_Est-ce que tout va bien ?_ Elle l'énervait de plus en plus, cette question. Que vouliez-vous qu'il y réponde ? Que non, ça n'allait pas bien, que rien n'allait bien dans sa vie, que tout allait de travers depuis sa naissance ? Qu'il tremblait de voir ses trois fils se jeter à corps perdus dans une guerre presque jouée d'avance et qu'il souffrait de voir sa fille, son unique étoile, se préparer inéluctablement à vivre une destinée de mortelle ? Qu'il n'avait plus la moindre once de confiance en lui et qu'il ne valait plus rien à ses propres yeux depuis qu'il avait lamentablement échoué à soigner Celebrían, sa Dame d'Argent, la mère de ses enfants et, surtout, la seule personne qui l'eût réellement accepté et aimé tel qu'il était vraiment, la seule qui l'eût respecté malgré ses multiples tares, la seule à laquelle il se fût jamais ouvert ? Que l'Anneau présent dans sa demeure l'appelait même dans son sommeil, le tentait en permanence, comme il l'avait fait des millénaires auparavant dans la fournaise de la Montagne du Destin ? Qu'il ne voyait aucune issue heureuse pour qui que ce soit dans cette affaire, certainement pas pour lui en tout cas, et qu'il vivait en état de dépression avancée depuis des siècles ?

Non. Non, il ne pouvait pas répondre cela. En tant que seigneur elfe doté d'une sagesse millénaire, c'était autre chose que l'on attendait de lui. Quelque chose de plus altruiste, de moins… égoïste. Elrond n'avait pas le droit d'être égoïste. Il ne pouvait plus se le permettre.

_Est-ce que tout va bien ?_ Non, Gandalf. Non, tout n'allait pas bien. Mais cela, Elrond ne pouvait pas le répondre. Et surtout, il ne pouvait pas expliciter ce qui le hantait véritablement, ce qui le minait depuis l'adolescence et pourrissait en beauté tous les aspects de sa vie. Non, rien n'allait bien, Gandalf. Il aimait un ellon. Un ellon, par tous les Valars ! Un _ellon_ ! Un Elfe mâle, un Elfe de sexe _masculin_ ! Il l'aimait et était aimé en retour, et il ne l'assumait pas. Il n'assumait pas leur relation. Cela faisait souffrir son ellon, l'avait lentement conduit au désespoir et fait sombrer dans l'alcool. Cela le détruisait. Ils se détruisaient mutuellement et ne pourront jamais trouver la paix, pas même à Valinor.

« Monseigneur ? »

Mais cela, il ne pouvait décemment pas le répondre. Il l'avait déjà fait, trois fois, et ces trois fois avaient toutes été, à terme, désastreuses pour lui autant que pour les autres. Il avait été égoïste trois fois et ne pouvait plus se permettre de l'être encore.

« Elrond, nous sommes amis depuis bien longtemps, à présent. Si vous avez le moindre problème, vous savez que vous pouvez m'en parler… »

Oui, Gandalf, il avait un problème. Mais non, il ne pouvait pas en parler. Et inutile de prendre ce ton paternaliste et conciliant, cela ne faisait que l'agacer davantage.

« Je vais bien, Gandalf. Je suis juste… »

Suicidaire ?

« …Un peu fatigué, en ce moment. »

Les yeux du vieux magicien se plissèrent instantanément. Son expression se fit songeuse, son regard plus pénétrant que jamais, comme s'il cherchait à voir en lui s'il s'agissait là d'un grossier mensonge ou de la simple vérité. C'était une demi-vérité, en l'occurrence (ou plutôt, un millième de vérité). Et les efforts de l'Istari pouvaient tout à fait s'avérer vains : Elrond était passé maître dans l'art de fermer son esprit à autrui et de rendre son visage parfaitement indéchiffrable. Un art délicat nécessaire pour survivre dans une situation telle que la sienne.

« Vraiment ? »

Mais visiblement, Mithrandir n'avait aucune envie de s'en tenir aux apparences et aux barrières mentales. A l'autre bout de la pièce, Elladan et Elrohir tournèrent vers eux des visages pareillement étonnés, et Elrond souhaita être partout, sauf là où il se trouvait à cet instant précis.

« Vraiment. »

Les jumeaux les dévisageaient à présent avec attention, conscients qu'il se jouait là quelque chose qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à saisir, et leur père commença à se sentir mal. La fixité dérangeante du regard de Gandalf lui vrillait l'âme, cherchant à forcer ses défenses intérieures sans prendre la peine de s'embarrasser d'ambages. Mais le semi-Elfe ne céderait pas. Et, quand bien même il pourrait parler au magicien, il ne pouvait pas aborder de tels sujets devant ses fils. C'était indécent, et… et impossible, tout simplement. Impossible.

Ses yeux transmirent pour lui ce message, et ceux de Gandalf se plissèrent encore plus. De leur côté, les deux jeunes Noldors ne perdirent pas une seule miette de la joute visuelle qui se jouait entre les deux Aînés.

Ce fut Gandalf qui lança l'offensive. Elrond entendit distinctement la voix grave, un peu rouillée par l'usage de la pipe, du vieil Istari déclarer calmement dans sa tête :

_ « Permettez-moi d'insister, maître Elrond. »_

Et, par Eru, pour insister, il insista. Il insista tant et si bien que, pour la première fois depuis des siècles, Elrond craqua. Les barrières de son esprit volèrent brusquement en éclats, tout comme sa volonté de retenir le flot de pensées qui déferla en lui, le ramenant plusieurs millénaires en arrière.

OoOoOoOoO

Je viens de remarquer un truc idiot. A chaque fois que j'écris une histoire drôle, lors de mes "pauses", j'invente une histoire déprimante. J'ai commencé cette histoire-ci, pour prendre un exemple, alors que je finissais le chapitre 4 de La Boîte. Et à chaque fois que j'écris une histoire déprimante, lors de mes "pauses", j'invente une histoire débile avec des personnages crétins qui partent en live toutes les deux minutes. …C'est grave, docteur ?

Bref. Aucun intérêt.

Euh… Oui. Je me relance (encore) dans une nouvelle histoire longue. « Mais commences donc par finir tes autres fics, nom d'un Nazgûl en tongs ! » me direz-vous. Et vous aurez raison. Mais j'avais pas encore écrit d'histoire longue déprimante sur le Seigneur des Anneaux, et en plus sur un sujet pas toujours forcément apprécié. Et puis d'abord, j'écris c'que j'veux.

Sur cette bonne parole franchement philosophique, je… eh bien, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. Je pense poster un chapitre de cette histoire par mois, afin d'être sûre de respecter (pour une fois) mes délais de mise à jour et de ne pas prendre trop de retard.


	2. Chapitre 1

Auteur : Naaaaatanael ! Encore et toujours…

Disclaimer : Seules la pluparts des anecdotes racontées dans cette histoire et quelques personnages tels qu'Edhelwëth, Athaniel et Lisias m'appartiennent. Tout le reste revient naturellement au grand professeur Tolkien.

Spoiler : Cette histoire couvre l'intégralité des Deuxième et Troisième Ages, ainsi que la fin du Premier, le tout du point de vue d'Elrond. Donc oui, spoiler. Et d'ailleurs, il est préférable d'avoir quelques notions en matière de Silmarillon.

Warning : En tout premier lieu : Alerte Yaoi ! Relativement sérieuse cette fois-ci, même si ça ne se voit pas dans les premiers chapitres. Les personnages correspondant aussi probablement plus à ce que j'ai voulu en faire qu'à ce qu'en a montré Tolkien, risques prononcés de personnages OOC. Ensuite, il y a aussi de fortes chances pour que certains passages soient assez crûs, gore ou déprimants au possible. Pour couronner le tout, je fais exprès par moment de ne pas respecter la chronologie de Tolkien, pour les besoins de l'histoire. A première vue, je ne recommanderai donc pas cette histoire aux homophobes tolkienomaniaques, à tendance "fleurs bleues" et adeptes du Happy End.

OoOoOoOoO

**Chapitre 1**

OoOoOoOoO

Il était né de l'union d'Elwing, princesse du Doriath, et d'Eärendil, prince de Gondolin; dans l'extrême sud du Beleriand, en l'an 532 du Premier Age, vers la fin de l'hiver, un soir d'orage. Sa nourrice lui avait dit un jour que les éclairs et le tonnerre déchiraient tant le ciel, ce soir-là, qu'elle n'avait entendu ni les hurlements de douleur d'Elwing, ni les premiers cris des deux bébés. Elle ne s'attendait d'ailleurs pas à ce qu'ils fussent deux, les cas de jumeaux étant assez rares chez les Elfes. Ses parents non plus ne l'attendaient pas, et ils n'avaient pas choisi de nom pour lui.

Ce fut finalement sa mère qui décida de l'appeler Elrond, du nom de la salle du trône du palais de Thingol où elle avait grandi, Menelrond au plafond scintillant constellé de myriades d'étoiles. Elle disait que cela signifiait qu'il était une des étoiles du peuple sindar, jadis si puissant. Cela ne plaisait pas du tout à Elrond. Il ne voulait pas que la signification de son prénom soit le souvenir de la gloire passée d'un peuple en déclin. Il voulait que la signification de son prénom, ce soit lui.

En ces âges reculés, une croyance populaire infondée prédisait que les enfants nés les soirs d'orages devenaient les outils involontaires des Forces du Mal. La légende voulait d'ailleurs que Feänor, Maeglin et Túrin fussent tous les trois nés au cours de nuits pendants lesquelles les cieux se déchaînaient. Fort heureusement, Eärendil et Elwing n'accordaient que peu de crédit à ce genre d'absurdités. Pour amuser ses fils, Eärendil leur racontait même que c'était justement parce qu'ils étaient nés un soir d'orage que leurs yeux avaient pris leur si jolie couleur grise, couleur de mithril, et s'assombrissaient selon leur humeur comme les cieux en colère. Et les jumeaux y croyaient. Cela les faisait rêver.

Le hasard de la biologie avait fait naître Elrond en second dans une société adepte du droit arbitraire de la primogéniture mâle, faisant d'office de son frère Elros l'héritier pressenti de la famille. Le fait qu'il fut un enfant taciturne et renfermé, à la santé plutôt fragile, alors qu'Elros éclatait de vigueur et de bonne humeur acheva de désigner ce dernier comme le successeur par excellence de la Maison. Cela ne déplaisait pas particulièrement à Elrond : le Refuge des Bouches du Sirion tout entier avait les yeux braqués sur l'aîné des jumeaux, tandis qu'il laissait le cadet jouir d'une paix toute relative.

Il était de coutume, à l'époque, de commencer très tôt les apprentissages chez les jeunes enfants, à l'âge où l'esprit est le plus malléable; mais aucun professeur ne souhaitait s'occuper de tout-petits. Ce furent donc Eärendil et Elwing eux-mêmes, comme nombres d'autres parents, qui entamèrent la formation de leurs fils. Lorsque leur troisième hiver fut derrière eux, Elwing s'attacha à leur enseigner le graphisme et le dénombrement, et à leur faire mémoriser des comptines et des chansons de doigts qui les faisaient rire aux éclats. Eärendil pour sa part leur apprit à nager, à grimper aux arbres, à tisser les filets de pêcheur et à reconnaître les meilleurs bois pour fabriquer les coques des navires. Les deux parents constatèrent bien vite que les jumeaux présentaient ce qu'il était convenu d'appeler modestement des "facilités", et qu'ils pouvaient sans problème passer à la vitesse supérieure en matière d'apprentissages. A quatre ans, Elrond savait lire couramment le quenya et commençait à l'écrire, et Elros comptait jusqu'à cent sans la moindre hésitation. Il ne lui fallut d'ailleurs guère longtemps pour comprendre que le système de dénombrement des centaines équivalait à celui des dizaines, et le Refuge admira sa prouesse intellectuelle pendant plusieurs semaines.

Très tôt, Elros développa un intérêt certain pour les bateaux et le monde marin, à la plus grande joie de son père. Il l'emmenait volontiers faire un tour en mer pendant qu'Elrond, resté à terre, jardinait avec sa mère et se promenait dans les bois environnants avec sa nourrice ou une autre servante. Le reste du temps, Elros tuait des dragons imaginaires sur la plage avec les garçons du village et Elrond, allongé dans l'herbe du jardin, dévorait des livres prêtés par Erestor, le fils du libraire originaire de Gondolin.

Elrond aimait beaucoup Erestor. Il était plus âgé que lui de trois années, mais Elrond l'avait toujours connu plus petit que lui. Il avait de grands yeux, noirs et profonds comme un puits rempli d'encre d'Orient, et il ressemblait à une petite poupée de porcelaine : même teint pâle, mêmes traits dessinés au crayon, même fragilité. Son principal défaut résidait en une timidité extrême qui le poussait à dissimuler la partie supérieure de son visage derrière un rideau de cheveux sombres comme la nuit. Comme Elrond, Erestor était très vif d'esprit, posé et réfléchi. Il était, à cette période de sa vie, la seule personne autre que son frère et ses parents avec laquelle le semi-Elfe eût réellement envie de passer du temps.

Elros, lui, faisait montre d'une sociabilité beaucoup plus développée. Il chahutait volontiers avec le premier compagnon de jeu venu et s'entendait bien avec à peu près tout le monde. Contrairement à son cadet, il était un enfant perpétuellement optimiste, constamment de bonne humeur et très ouvert aux autres. Mais Elrond restait son unique confident, le seul avec lequel il partageât un véritable lien. Il avait formé le projet secret de construire un bateau et d'aller explorer les îles désertes de l'extrême ouest, et seul Elrond était au courant : à l'époque, les jumeaux n'avaient aucun secret l'un pour l'autre.

Mis à part ces quelques faits plus ou moins généraux, Elrond ne conservait pas beaucoup de souvenirs de ces années. Il savait que deux parents de son père et de sa mère, Galadriel et son fiancé Celeborn, venaient souvent leur rendre visite. Galadriel, une lointaine tante d'Eärendil, était très grande et très belle, mais aussi très impressionnante. Celeborn, oncle éloigné d'Elwing, était plutôt discret et réservé, mais il semblait aimer les enfants autant qu'il détestait les Nains. Elrond se souvenait aussi vaguement que sa mère chantait souvent, qu'Eärendil avait un rire joyeux comme un tintement de clochette qui donnait envie de rire avec lui, qu'Elros était toujours là et qu'il était heureux.

Jusqu'à ses cinq ans, le peredhel eut donc une vie plutôt douce. Ce fut ensuite que les choses allèrent de mal en pis.

Cela commença au début du cinquième hiver. Eärendil devint distant, constamment occupé à la construction d'un grand bateau blanc. Des rumeurs commencèrent à circuler dans le village, et Elwing pleura beaucoup. Elrond comprit trop tard ce qui se tramait. Peut-être était-il trop petit pour comprendre. Peut-être aussi ne voulait-il pas comprendre.

Ce fut Eärendil en personne qui annonça à ses fils la nouvelle de son prochain départ pour l'Ouest. Le jour même de leur cinquième anniversaire. Il les prit tous les deux sur ses genoux et leur expliqua calmement, longuement, que la guerre et la destruction étaient à leurs portes, que les Hommes et les Elfes étaient trop faibles pour triompher de l'Ombre. Il leur expliqua que lui voulait que ses enfants vivent heureux dans un monde libre et que le seul moyen pour que cela arrive était d'aller quérir l'aide des Valars dans la lutte contre Morgoth. Il leur expliqua que c'était un voyage long et dangereux, et qu'il fallait envoyer les meilleurs des marins pour plaider la cause des Enfants d'Illuvatar. Il leur expliqua qu'il aurait voulu rester avec eux et les voir grandir, mais que le meilleur, c'était lui, et que tous les espoirs des peuples libres reposaient sur ses épaules. Il leur expliqua tout cela, mais les jumeaux ne comprirent qu'une chose : leur père partait.

Leur père les abandonnait.

Alors Elros entra dans une colère noire, sa première vraie colère. Il se débattit, il hurla, il griffa, il mordit, il essaya de frapper Eärendil de toutes ses forces. Il devint en un instant aussi violent que l'orage de la nuit qui l'avait vu naître. Et, tous étant occupés à calmer sa fureur destructrice, nul ne remarqua les larmes silencieuses qui ruisselaient sur les joues tremblantes d'Elrond, comme la pluie sur les vitres en cette même nuit.

Ce soir-là, lorsqu'ils se couchèrent dans le grand lit qu'ils partageaient, les deux frères se tinrent fermement la main et ne se lâchèrent pas avant le lendemain matin.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, toute joie semblait avoir déserté la maison. Elros ne tua pas un seul dragon et Elwing ne chantait plus. Puis Eärendil acheva la construction de son bateau et se mit à passer le plus clair de son temps avec ses fils. Il les emmena même, une nuit, au sommet d'une colline voisine pour leur enseigner le nom des étoiles. Tout semblait être redevenu normal, comme avant, et Elrond espéra qu'il avait mal compris et que son père allait rester avec eux. Il l'espéra si fort qu'il finit par y croire.

Mais, le premier matin de l'été 537, le blanc vaisseau Vingilot prit la mer, emportant à son bord Eärendil le Marin et trois de ses compagnons.

Sa famille vint lui dire adieu sur le port, comme tout le monde. Au milieu des cris d'allégresse et d'encouragement, pas une seule larme ne fut versée. Il ne sied guère aux princes elfes de pleurer en public, eussent-il seulement cinq ans. Elros et Elrond se tinrent donc côte à côte, immobiles, silencieux, regards fixes, mains liées et mâchoires serrées. Elwing non plus ne pleura pas. Mais elle se serait sans doute écroulée si Galadriel n'avait pas été là pour la soutenir.

La veille, les jumeaux avaient dormi dans le lit de leurs parents, leurs petites mains crispées sur la chemise de nuit de leur père. A présent, ils le regardaient monter sur le pont de son navire blanc et l'entendaient ordonner à ses hommes de lever l'ancre. Ils n'entendirent pas les clameurs de la foule, ils n'entendirent que la voix claire du capitaine égrenant des directives qui leur perçaient le cœur. Le Vingilot vira lentement, majestueux, et s'éloigna vers l'horizon. Alors Eärendil saisit la barre et, souriant, se tourna une dernière fois pour regarder sa femme et ses enfants.

Ce fut la dernière image qu'Elrond eut de son père. L'image d'un conquérant victorieux, grand et beau dans la force de sa jeunesse, au sourire éclatant, aux yeux bleus lumineux et aux longs cheveux blonds flottant dans le vent du large.

De ce qui se passa durant le reste de la journée, Elrond gardait très peu de souvenirs. C'était comme si sa mémoire avait été brouillée ou effacée. Il se souvenait seulement que Celeborn les avait pris par les épaules, son frère et lui, tout doucement, et les avait ramenés à la maison. Il faisait nuit noire, il bruinait, les quais étaient déserts. Elwing et Galadriel avaient disparu. Les vêtements d'Elrond étaient humides et il tremblait de froid. Ce qui s'était passé entre le départ d'Eärendil et l'arrivée de Celeborn, le petit semi-Elfe n'en avait strictement aucune idée.

De retour à la maison, Celeborn avait laissé les servantes s'occuper de baigner et de vêtir les jumeaux pour la nuit. Puis il s'était assuré qu'ils prenaient un semblant de dîner et mangeaient plus de choses qu'ils n'en renvoyaient dans les cuisines. Enfin, il les avait emmenés dans leur chambre, les avait fait asseoir sur leur lit et leur avait expliqué, pour la première fois, ce qu'était réellement un prince elfe.

Un prince elfe n'était pas un vaillant chevalier fièrement monté sur son blanc destrier, qui pourfendait sans distinction Orcs, Dragons et Balrogs à grands renforts de coups d'épée, sauvait le monde à répétition et épousait à tours de bras de belles princesses enfermées dans des donjons. Un prince elfe n'était pas un quelconque tyran orgueilleux, qui asservissait son peuple avec délectation, massacrait les populations environnantes dans la joie et la bonne humeur sur un simple coup de tête et dilapidait sa fortune dans des fêtes aussi somptueuses que décadentes. Un prince elfe n'était rien de tout cela. Un vrai prince elfe n'était rien de ce que l'imagination d'un enfant de cinq ans pouvait créer.

Un prince elfe était un sacrifice constant. Il servait perpétuellement son pays, humblement, sans une plainte et sans caprice. Il parlait et agissait au nom de son peuple, pour le bien de son peuple. Il mettait en avant l'intérêt commun, sans se préoccuper de ses propres aspirations. Un prince elfe n'était pas une personne. Il était un titre et une fonction, une valeur avant d'être quelqu'un. C'était à ce prix que le jeune Ereinion était devenu Gil-Galad, le Haut-Roi des Noldors, et qu'Eärendil, prince de Gondolin, avait mis les voiles vers l'Ouest.

Etre prince, c'était porter avec le sourire le fardeau des espoirs de son peuple.

Puis Celeborn les étreignit et s'en alla. Les deux frères demeurèrent un long moment assis sur leur lit, comme pétrifiés et contraints au silence par un poids invisible qui les écrasait, qui les étouffait. Ils se couchèrent longtemps après que le feu de leur cheminée se fut éteint et que le froid nocturne eut envahi leur chambre. Lorsqu'Elrond s'éveilla le matin suivant, il tremblait toujours. Non plus de froid ou de chagrin, cette fois-ci, mais de fièvre. Elle consuma son esprit pendant sept jours et autant de nuits et, dans ses délires, l'enfant voyait son père à la place de sa nourrice et le suppliait de revenir. Il trouva même la force, nul ne comprit jamais comment, de tordre la tiare d'argent qu'on lui faisait porter lors des grands évènements et qu'il conservait dans un écrin de velours posé sur sa commode. Si Celeborn comprit pourquoi il avait fait cela, il n'en laissa jamais rien paraître. Elros pour sa part ne quitta pas son chevet de toute la semaine et Elrond sentait sa présence réconfortante près de lui, mais Elwing ne vint pas le voir une seule fois. Après son rétablissement, elle essaya de se montrer joyeuse comme si rien n'avait changé. Mais ses tentatives échouèrent rapidement et elle abandonna bien vite sa fausse gaieté. Elrond ne la vit plus jamais sourire.

L'été 537 et la fin de l'année furent particulièrement éprouvants pour le cadet des peredhil. Tout d'abord à cause du climat, inhabituellement pluvieux, qui s'accordait parfaitement avec son humeur morose. Les récoltes de cette année-là furent effroyablement mauvaises. Les céréales pourrissaient sur pied avant de mûrir, de même que les fruits et les légumes. Beaucoup d'enfants humains contractèrent la fièvre des marais à cause de la mauvaise humidité de la saison et un grand nombre d'entre eux périrent, privant les Hommes d'une part importante de leur force future. Les Elfes, eux, ne souffrirent pas vraiment de grands désagréments, mais ils voyaient avec inquiétude l'automne approcher, sachant que le plus dur viendrait avec l'hiver, lorsque la nourriture commencerait à manquer. Cette sourde angoisse rendait les adultes nerveux et désagréables, et même le calme Celeborn se mit à faire preuve d'une certaine impatience à l'égard des jumeaux, qu'il appréciait pourtant avec sincérité. Elrond en particulier le vécut très mal et l'interpréta, puisque tout le monde semblait prendre des distances avec lui à ce moment-là, comme la preuve irréfutable d'une absence d'affection de la part de son lointain parent.

De son côté, Elwing laissait sa tristesse aller croissante, et elle s'intéressait de moins en moins à ses fils. Elle passait de plus en plus de temps assise près de la fenêtre de sa chambre donnant sur l'océan, le regard tourné vers l'horizon. Petit à petit, les moments qu'elle partageait avec ses enfants se réduisirent aux repas où personne n'osait parler et aux longues heures que les trois semi-Elfes passaient debout sur la grève grise, face à la mer, guettant vainement l'apparition d'une voile dans l'immensité marine. Ces heures-là, Elwing les ponctuait de complaintes et de mélopées mélancoliques. Puis vint un temps où elle ne chanta plus du tout.

Parallèlement, Elrond apprit au début du mois de septembre que son ami Erestor n'allait pas tarder à quitter le Refuge. Son père, qui avait pour lui de grands projets de carrière, avait décidé de l'envoyer sur l'île de Balar, auprès d'Ereinion Gil-Galad, afin qu'il y suivît une formation de scribe. Comme cela ne semblait pas affecter Erestor outre mesure, Elrond fit croire qu'il en était de même pour lui. Mais cette nouvelle l'affligea bien plus qu'il ne le laissa paraître, et seul Elros sût le deviner.

Erestor partit vers la fin de novembre, à bord d'un navire marchand, avant que les routes maritimes ne fussent devenues impraticables du fait des tempêtes récurrentes durant la saison froide. Le jour de son départ, Elrond lui offrit un ruban argenté qu'il avait confectionné lui-même, avec l'aide de sa nourrice. Cette femme –Edhelwëth, il se souvenait parfaitement de son prénom- était visiblement la seule qui semblât se préoccuper réellement du sort des jumeaux. Consciente du fossé qui se creusait entre eux et les membres aînés de leur famille, elle tenta de leur apporter un peu de l'affection dont ils avaient tant besoin et qui leur était refusé. C'était elle qui jouait avec eux, qui les bordait le soir, qui les habillait le matin, qui les grondaient lorsqu'il le fallait et qui reprisait patiemment leurs vêtements lorsqu'ils les déchiraient. Peu à peu, elle en vint à occuper une place d'une importance grandissante dans le cœur d'Elrond, tandis que celle de sa mère tendait à se recouvrir lentement d'une fine pellicule de glace. Ce n'était pas qu'il aimât Edhelwëth plus qu'Elwing, bien au contraire. C'était simplement qu'Elwing le regardait de plus en plus comme un étranger, quand elle prenait le temps de le regarder; alors qu'Edhelwëth, elle, l'aimait vraiment. Et durant la fin de cette année-là, aux yeux des deux petits garçons, elle fut véritablement la seule à le faire.

Les froidures de l'hiver s'abattirent brutalement sur le sud du Beleriand dans la semaine qui suivit le départ d'Erestor. Une neige épaisse et craquante tomba sans discontinuer pendant trois semaines, paralysant les communications entre le Refuge et les autres villages côtiers. Mais elle n'empêcha pas Elwing de se rendre chaque jour sur la grève et de guetter pendant d'interminables heures le retour improbable de son époux. Les petites mains de ses fils dans les siennes étaient glacées (les enfants Elfes, et plus particulièrement les semi-Elfes, étaient autant sensibles aux changements de température que les enfants des Hommes), mais elle ne s'en apercevait pas. Elle ne sentait pas les violents tremblements qui les secouaient et n'entendait pas leurs dents qui claquaient dans le silence blanc de la plage. Elle était devenue sourde à tous les appels.

Cette situation aurait pu demeurer inchangée un long moment si Elwing n'avait pas été, le jour du solstice d'hiver, prise de faiblesses. Galadriel avait aussitôt profité de l'occasion, qu'elle devait sans doute guetter depuis longtemps, pour prendre les choses en mains. Elle contraignit Elwing au repos forcé et assura seule toutes les tâches de la maîtresse de maison. La mère des jumeaux obtempéra sans émettre la moindre objection. Elle ne parlait plus que très rarement, et Eärendil était le seul sujet de conversation auquel elle portât quelque intérêt. Elle n'essayait même plus de prêter attention à ses fils. A la vérité, elle ne les regardait plus guère; et lorsque par hasard son regard glissait sur l'un d'eux, il lui passait à travers comme s'il n'était qu'une ombre.

S'il neigea dru pendant la quasi-totalité du mois de décembre, les chutes de neige cessèrent dès les premiers jours de janvier 538. Un vent sifflant et glacial, propre à faire fendre les pierres, les remplaça. Ce fut également à cette période que la nourriture, pourtant attentivement rationnée, commença à manquer. Celeborn et quelques autres de la maisonnée bravèrent souvent les conditions extrêmes pour aller chasser dans les bois, au risque de tomber sur des Orcs, afin de rapporter un peu de nourriture pour les enfants. Pourtant, cela n'empêcha pas Elros et Elrond d'être presque perpétuellement affamés. Avec une lenteur révoltante, les jours succédèrent aux jours et devinrent des semaines, au cours desquelles le petit semi-Elfe s'aperçut que les joues de ceux qui l'entouraient se creusaient, les yeux se cernaient et les cheveux se ternissaient. Malgré les efforts des adultes pour les nourrir, Elrond vit peu à peu les yeux de son frère perdre leur éclat et les siens lui dévorer la moitié de la figure, tandis que leurs visages s'émaciaient et prenaient une inquiétante teinte grisâtre. De violentes crises de dysenterie ne tardèrent pas à les torturer, probablement dues à leur alimentation insuffisante et inadaptée. Seule Elwing échappa aux affres de la malnutrition qui les frappait tous. Elle restait assise dans un fauteuil devant sa fenêtre donnant sur la mer, plus belle que jamais, plongée dans ses rêves et comme détachée de la triste réalité. Ce fut à peu près à ce moment-là qu'elle prit l'habitude de porter le Nauglamír orné du Silmaril de Feänor, récupéré par ses aïeux. Le Nauglamír était sans doute le plus beau collier jamais vu en Terre-du-Milieu. Elwing le mettait déjà auparavant, mais uniquement pour les fêtes car il s'agissait d'un bijou d'homme, fort lourd et encombrant. Par la suite, il ne passa pas un jour sans qu'elle l'eût autour du cou.

Lorsqu'il se sentait trop faible pour faire quoi que ce fût, Elrond allait s'allonger dans le lit de sa mère. Roulé en boule sous ses couvertures, il admirait sa beauté éthérée, ses soyeux cheveux bruns qui cascadaient en ondulant sur ses épaules, ses grands yeux gris aux cils interminables, la douce régularité de ses traits, la délicatesse de ses mains blanches… Il l'admirait et il rêvait, lui aussi. Il rêvait qu'il n'était encore qu'un tout-petit qu'on choyait, qu'Elros n'avait ni faim ni froid ni l'air malade et que son ventre ne gargouillait pas tout le temps, qu'Elwing ne regardait pas fixement l'horizon mais qu'elle brodait en fredonnant et qu'Eärendil était seulement parti au marché d'où il allait bientôt revenir en rapportant des gourmandises… Quelquefois, lorsqu'il n'allait vraiment pas bien, il prenait ses rêves pour des réalités. Dans ces instants-là, il voyait toujours quelque chose comme des petites perles transparentes briller aux coins des yeux de sa nourrice Edhelwëth, une seconde à peine, avant qu'elle ne les essuyât d'un revers de manche.

Elrond ne sut jamais vraiment par quel miracle il traversa cet hiver-là. Mais il le traversa. Et dès que Galadriel et les températures redevenues acceptables le permirent, les jumeaux retournèrent attendre sur la plage. La mort de l'hiver avait passé, les arbres se couvraient à nouveau de feuilles, la vie allait lentement revenir et, dans leurs esprits d'enfants, Eärendil devait revenir aussi. Un jour, le Vingilot réapparaîtrait au loin, fendrait les flots avec majesté et accosterait au port. Eärendil sauterait par-dessus le bastingage et ses deux fils se jetteraient dans ses bras, les premiers, exactement en même temps. Leur père rirait très fort, et Elwing rirait aussi, et elle recommencerait à chanter, et tout redeviendrait comme avant. Alors ils se tenaient immobiles sur la grève pendant des heures, main dans la main. Ils disséquaient des yeux l'immensité de l'océan jusqu'à en avoir le vertige, leurs cœurs se gonflant d'un espoir toujours déçu à chaque fois qu'une voile blanche se distinguait du bleu de l'eau.

La seule bonne nouvelle qui leur vint de la mer fut une lettre d'Erestor, datée du treize mars et adressée à Elrond. L'apprenti scribe demandait des nouvelles de son ami et lui décrivait sa nouvelle vie de travail et d'études, d'une écriture que l'apprentissage de la calligraphie avait rendu à peu près régulière et sans la moindre faute d'accord. Elrond essaya de rédiger lui-même sa réponse, mais sa propre écriture lui apparut si grossière et malhabile (personne ne s'était occupé de son éducation scolaire depuis de nombreux mois) qu'il se résolut finalement à demander l'aide de Celeborn.

La lettre fut datée du vingt-quatre mars, et confiée à un navire marchand le vingt-cinq. Le vingt-huit du même mois, les fils de Feänor envoyèrent une première ambassade pour demander la restitution du Silmaril de leur père.

OoOoOoOoO

Bon, voilà pour le premier chapitre. Je posterai le deuxième soit mi-novembre, soit début décembre. C'est-à-dire soit dans deux semaines, soit dans un mois.

Si jamais vous trouvez des fautes ou des formulations maladroites dans ce texte, surtout, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !


	3. Chapitre 2

Auteur : Naaaaatanael ! Encore et toujours…

Disclaimer : Seules quelques anecdotes racontées dans cette histoire et quelques personnages tels qu'Edhelwëth, Athaniel et Lisias m'appartiennent. Tout le reste revient naturellement au grand professeur Tolkien.

Spoiler : Cette histoire couvre l'intégralité des Deuxième et Troisième Ages, ainsi que la fin du Premier, le tout du point de vue d'Elrond. Donc oui, spoiler. Et d'ailleurs, il est préférable d'avoir quelques notions en matière de Silmarillon.

Warning : Attention, quelques violences physiques dans ce chapitre. Et, évidemment, il est déprimant. Mais ça, vu la trame de cette fic, ça paraît presque évident.

OoOoOoOoO

**Chapitre 2**

OoOoOoOoO

Cette demande fut à l'origine d'un grand émoi dans tout le Refuge, auquel les jumeaux ne restèrent pas étrangers. Même s'ils étaient trop petits pour comprendre vraiment ce qui se passait, ils devinaient que quelque chose de très important, peut-être même décisif, allait bientôt se jouer. Lorsque Celeborn et Galadriel évoquèrent le problème devant Elwing, celle-ci sembla enfin se réveiller. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, comme pour chasser un mauvais rêve, et passa sa main sur le bijou qu'elle portait autour du cou. Puis elle se leva, écarta sans un mot ni un regard ses deux fils qui se précipitaient vers elle et avança calmement vers l'ambassade, qu'elle congédia sans autre forme de procès. Celeborn et Galadriel, que rien ni personne ne semblait jamais pouvoir sidérer, en restèrent cois pendant plusieurs minutes.

Après que la deuxième ambassade eut été éconduite de la même manière que la première, les deux Aînés supplièrent presque la semi-Elfe de renoncer au Nauglamír et au Silmaril, et d'accéder à la demande des fils de Feänor. Le souvenir du massacre du Doriath était encore bien vivant en eux, et ils n'avaient pas oublié le sort peu enviable qui avait été réservé à la famille d'Elwing. Ils mirent tout en œuvre pour tenter de la convaincre : ils soulignèrent les liens de fraternité entre tous les Elfes qui faisaient qu'une demande légitime se devait d'être écoutée, se posèrent en défenseur des habitants du village dont la sécurité risquaient clairement d'être menacée et évoquèrent l'avenir de ses deux jeunes enfants s'ils tombaient entre les griffes de leurs opposants. En entendant leurs noms, leur mère répéta pensivement :

« Elros… Elrond… »

Et son regard gris passa sur eux sans les voir.

Le dix avril au matin, les quatre feänorian se présentèrent en personnes au Refuge de l'embouchure du Sirion. Ils furent introduits dans l'un des salons de la maison, devant Elwing qui se tint parfaitement droite et fière face à eux. Une lueur étrange, qu'on ne lui avait jamais connue, dansait dans ses yeux gris. Elle en imposait presque autant que Galadriel. Celle-ci était présente avec son fiancé, ainsi que quelques Grands qu'Elrond connaissait de vue. Lui se tenait à l'écart, assis sur une banquette aux côtés de son frère qui serrait sa main entre ses doigts. Elrond sentait les os de sa paume saillir sous sa peau et savait qu'il en était de même pour lui. Ils avaient six ans, ils avaient faim, ils avaient peur, et l'idée de se plaindre ou de pleurer ne leur effleura même pas l'esprit. Ils se contentaient d'ouvrir de grands yeux effarés et de ne rien manquer de ce qui se disait et de ce qui se faisait.

Le premier fils de Feänor qui entra dans la pièce était très grand, peut-être même plus que Celeborn. Ses cheveux arboraient une couleur inhabituelle, rouge comme le soleil qui se couche, et dans ses yeux brûlait une flamme qui semblait ne jamais devoir s'éteindre. Il avait refusé de se défaire de sa cape et elle recouvrait entièrement son bras droit, laissant son côté gauche découvert. Sur le coup, Elrond ne comprit pas pourquoi. Il apprit en écoutant les présentations d'usage entre les adultes que cet ellon s'appelait Maedhros et était l'aîné de la fratrie. D'emblée, ce Maedhros ne lui attira aucune sympathie. Il y avait quelque chose dans son visage, une certaine dureté des traits ou une hantise dans l'expression, qui le dérangeait. Et Elros, il le sentit distinctement bien qu'aucune parole ne fut échangée entre les deux garçons, Elros abonda aussitôt dans son sens. Maedhros regarda le Silmaril, puis Elwing, puis les Grands; et il n'accorda aucune attention aux enfants.

Entra ensuite Maglor, le second fils de Feänor. Il avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux profonds, un peu comme Erestor, et portait le même genre de robe longue que les ménestrels –quoique plus richement brodée. Son visage, s'il n'était pas moins hanté que celui de son frère, paraissait néanmoins plus doux. Il n'y avait ni flamme ni dureté dans son regard, juste la tristesse diffuse de ceux aspiraient à une autre vie que celle qui s'imposait à eux. Ses doigts, longs et fins, semblaient plus destinés à manier les plumes et les harpes que les épées et les arcs. Ce feänorion-là, Elrond ne le trouva pas franchement antipathique, pour un "adversaire". Maglor regarda lui aussi le Silmaril, puis la pièce dans son ensemble et chacun de ses occupants. Lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur les deux petits, il tressaillit faiblement et leur adressa un demi-sourire équivalant à un salut. Et il reporta bien vite son attention sur Elwing.

Ce fut alors qu'Elrond prit pleinement conscience de son apparence. Son petit visage était maigre et gris, ses yeux disproportionnés et fatigués, ses cheveux ternes tombaient sans conviction sur ses épaules grêles et il flottait dans ses vêtements trop larges. Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas mangé à sa faim, et sa peau s'accrochait à ses os. Il ne ressemblait à rien. Ou plutôt, il ne ressemblait qu'à Elros, mais Elros lui-même ne ressemblait plus à rien.

Les fils benjamins de Feänor entrèrent en dernier, comme le stipulait le protocole. Ils se nommaient Amrod et Amras, mais leurs frères les surnommaient simplement les Ambarussa; et Amrod et Amras eux-mêmes s'appelaient toujours ainsi l'un l'autre. Ils entrèrent dans le salon, et Elrond en oublia de respirer un instant. Son cœur manqua un battement et les doigts d'Elros se crispèrent sur les siens. Les Ambarussa…

Les Ambarussa étaient comme eux.

Ils étaient la réplique parfaite l'un de l'autre, comme si un miroir invisible avait été placé entre eux et qu'ils eussent été eux-mêmes leur propre reflet. Ils portaient tous les deux les mêmes vêtements de chasse, et la même sacoche de cuir pendait à leur côté droit. Ils avaient la même chevelure, longue et tressée, d'un roux sombre tendant vers l'auburn. Et surtout, ils avaient le même visage. Les mêmes traits. Les mêmes expressions. Ils étaient les mêmes. Pareils. Identiques.

Lorsque les Ambarussa entrèrent dans la pièce, celui de droite (Maedhros le nomma Amrod, mais Elrond fut par la suite totalement incapable de le différencier de son frère) posa aussitôt les yeux sur eux. Son regard croisa celui du cadet des peredhil. Il cligna des yeux et esquissa le geste de saisir le bras de son double, mais déjà Amras les regardait à son tour. Elrond n'avait jamais connu d'autres jumeaux que son frère et lui et, s'il en croyait l'hébétement des deux feänorian, eux non plus. Tous quatre se reprirent très vite. Ils se sourirent mutuellement et une étrange complicité se lia entre eux. Elrond se sentit étonnamment satisfait d'avoir trouvé d'autres gens comme son frère et lui. Il était certain que, tous ensembles, ils pourraient se comprendre mieux que personne. Les Ambarussa se placèrent à côté de leurs aînés, très proches l'un de l'autre, et non loin des petits semi-Elfes. Ils écoutèrent attentivement ce qui fut dit, mais ils intervinrent assez peu dans les débats et jetèrent souvent des regards discrets aux deux garçons. Elrond et Elros, eux, ne les quittèrent pas des yeux.

La discussion dura longtemps, du moins du point de vue d'un enfant de six ans. Les positions de Maedhros et d'Elwing furent d'emblée clairement définies : le premier, de par son Serment, réclamait qu'on lui rendit le Silmaril sous peine d'attaquer le Refuge, et la seconde s'opposait fermement à cette prétendue restitution. Naturellement, les Ambarussa se placèrent du côté de leur frère tandis que les Grands soutinrent la prise de position d'Elwing. On aurait cru un dialogue de sourds. La situation déjà tendue se serait très vite envenimée si Maglor, Celeborn et Galadriel n'avaient pas été là pour arbitrer le conflit. Maglor et Galadriel semblaient très bien se connaître et s'apprécier relativement (Elrond apprit plus tard qu'elle et les feänorian étaient cousins au premier degré), et n'avaient visiblement que peu d'envie de lutter l'un contre l'autre. Quant à Celeborn, bien que son animosité assumée envers les fils de Feänor dévoilât sans ambiguïté ce qu'il pensait d'eux, il sut considérer comme préférable d'éviter un conflit armé dans lequel, cela ne faisait aucun doute, le Refuge aurait le dessous.

Après de longs et âpres échanges de paroles au taux d'acidité plus ou moins élevé, Maglor proposa un compromis qui aurait pu satisfaire tout le monde. Selon lui, les feänorian se seraient contentés de reprendre le Silmaril, et laisseraient le Nauglamír à Elwing. En plus de cela, ils s'engageraient à fournir au Refuge de la nourriture (dont ils ne manquaient pas, eux) en quantité suffisante pour leur permettre de subvenir à tous leurs besoins jusqu'à ce que les récoltes des céréales d'hiver soient effectuées. Cette proposition, somme toute remarquablement généreuse, parvint presque à convaincre les Grands de leur céder le joyau. Mais Elwing, elle, demeura intraitable.

Malgré tous les efforts déployés de part et d'autre lors de cette entrevue, les fils de Feänor se retirèrent sans avoir obtenu gain de cause. Alors qu'ils prenaient leur congé, les estomacs d'Elros puis d'Elrond se mirent à gronder férocement, rappelant à leurs jeunes propriétaires qu'ils étaient douloureusement vides. Les Ambarussa, qui se trouvaient non loin d'eux, les entendirent. Ils firent alors une chose étrange, à laquelle Elrond ne s'était absolument pas attendu venant d'"adversaires". Ils échangèrent un regard et l'un d'eux hocha lentement la tête. L'autre plongea sa main dans sa sacoche et en sortit une petite miche de pain, qu'il coupa en sa moitié. Il tendit ensuite les deux parties aux petits semi-Elfes, les observant avec ce qui ressemblait à de la gentillesse. Les larges sourires des deux enfants suffirent à peine à exprimer leur gratitude. Mais à l'instant où Elrond allait mordre à pleines dents dans son pain, l'un des Grands particulièrement hostile aux feänorian le lui arracha des mains, le jeta par terre et le piétina. Elrond ne dit rien et ne pleura pas; il se contenta de baisser tristement la tête. Il ne vit pas les Ambarussa quitter le salon sans prononcer un mot.

Après le départ des fils de Feänor, il régna une atmosphère lourde et étouffante sur le Refuge tout entier. Tous étaient nerveux, tendus à l'extrême, et seule Elwing, plongée dans son univers, échappa à l'anxiété ambiante. En début d'après-midi, Celeborn et Galadriel discutèrent beaucoup à voix basse avec quelques autres personnes importantes, et il fut bientôt décidé que quelqu'un s'en irait à Balar demander assistance à Círdan et Gil-Galad dans le conflit qui se profilait de plus en plus nettement. Galadriel fut désignée pour porter le message, à la demande insistante de Celeborn. Elle partit sans tarder –et non sans avoir clairement fait comprendre à son fiancé qu'elle n'appréciait pas de se voir évincée de la sorte en un moment si critique, fusse même pour sa sécurité. Elle prit à peine le temps de saluer les jumeaux : d'autres soucis se bousculaient dans sa tête et, si tout allait bien, elle serait de retour avant le surlendemain.

Plus tard dans la journée, Elros entraîna son frère à l'écart de l'agitation qui régnait dans la maison. Avec un sourire qui lui fendait la figure jusqu'aux oreilles, il tira de sa poche le morceau de pain que lui avait donné l'Ambarussa et qu'il avait eu la présence d'esprit de cacher. Les deux enfants le partagèrent et le dégustèrent lentement, savourant chaque bouchée avec délectation. Le pain des feänorian ne valait pas, à leurs yeux, les lembas du Doriath qu'on leur servait d'ordinaire, mais ils étaient trop affamés pour se permettre d'être difficiles. Et puis, ce pain-là avait un petit goût sucré qui ne leur déplaisait pas, la mie était ferme et nourrissante et la croûte craquante et bien dorée. Personne ne sut jamais que les peredhil mangèrent de ce pain-là ni qu'ils demandèrent aux Valars, en toute sincérité, d'accorder leur bénédiction aux gentils Ambarussa. Personne, excepté Edhelwëth qui les surprit. Mais elle ne dit rien et ne leur enleva pas leur nourriture. Elle se contenta de faire comme si de rien n'était et de retourner vaquer à ses occupations.

Ce soir-là, les jumeaux eurent droit à du bouillon qui contenait, fait suffisamment rare pour mériter d'être noté, plus de morceaux de légumes que de liquide. Mais ce ne fut pas cela qui attira leur attention en premier. Ce fut de réaliser, petit à petit, que tous les adultes qu'ils voyaient portaient des armes ou des protections, y compris ceux qui n'en avaient pas d'habitude comme les domestiques. Même le paisible Celeborn avait accroché son fourreau à une bande de cuir qui lui ceignait la taille, et il passa le plus clair du dîner à tapoter nerveusement sur le pommeau de son épée. Elrond se souvenait s'être vaguement demandé pourquoi, sachant que Celeborn n'avait pas la réputation d'être un ellon particulièrement belliqueux. Mais il ne poussa pas plus avant ses interrogations : le bouillon de légume eut tôt fait d'occulter toutes ses autres pensées.

Edhelwëth coucha les deux frères plus tôt que les autres jours. Il ne faisait pas encore tout à fait nuit lorsqu'elle les envoya dans leur chambre. La première chose qu'elle fit, et cela étonna beaucoup les deux petits, fut de fermer hermétiquement tous les volets de la pièce, même ceux qu'elle laissait habituellement ouverts pour qu'ils puissent voir les étoiles. Ensuite, elle ne joua pas avec eux comme les autres soirs et les prépara pour la nuit sans dire le moindre mot. Elle avait l'air tranquille, mais un peu ailleurs, et cela ne leur plût pas du tout. Après avoir enfilé leurs chemises de nuit, Elros et Elrond remarquèrent qu'elle aussi avait glissé une lame à sa ceinture. Lorsqu'ils lui demandèrent pourquoi elle portait un poignard, leur nourrice répondit qu'il s'agissait d'une simple précaution. Elle ajouta avec un sourire qu'elle n'aurait probablement aucune occasion de s'en servir et qu'ils pouvaient dormir en paix. Pourtant, sans qu'il ne sut vraiment pourquoi, Elrond sentit soudain une sourde angoisse étreindre son cœur. Elros lui saisit aussitôt la main mais, pour la première fois, cela ne calma pas ses craintes. Peut-être parce qu'il avait saisi dans les yeux et l'esprit de son frère le reflet de sa propre appréhension. Edhelwëth s'en aperçut, mais elle fit semblant de rien.

Puis Celeborn entra. Il expliqua aux enfants qu'il avait besoin de parler de choses très importantes avec leur nourrice et qu'ils pouvaient aller embrasser leur mère pendant ce temps. Les jumeaux s'en allèrent sans attendre et coururent dans le couloir jusqu'à la chambre d'Elwing. Ce devait être une chose assez étonnante que de les voir filer tous les deux, petits et frêles dans leurs longues chemises blanches, pieds nus et cheveux détachés, au milieu des domestiques en armes qui passaient près d'eux sans leur prêter attention.

Elwing était assise dans son fauteuil, devant sa fenêtre, fidèle à elle-même. Son regard dérivait comme toujours en direction de la masse sombre de l'océan et ses doigts pianotaient doucement sur ses accoudoirs, comme rythmant quelque vieille balade qui se jouait dans sa tête. Le châle posé sur ses épaules ne masquait pas le Nauglamír qu'elle portait autour du cou, ni le Silmaril qui l'ornait. Elle ne réagit pas lorsque ses fils l'appelèrent, comme s'ils n'existaient pas, comme d'habitude. Cette absence de changement dans son comportement calma les inquiétudes des deux petits garçons. Ils grimpèrent sur ses genoux, l'un après l'autre, et se blottirent contre elle. Elros se couvrit la tête d'un pan de son châle, Elrond joua avec une mèche de ses cheveux bruns, mais leur mère ne s'en rendit pas compte. Et Elrond eut soudain l'horrible impression d'être assis sur les genoux glacés d'une statue de pierre.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence paisible, puis Celeborn entra dans la pièce. Il commença par fermer tous les volets et tirer tous les rideaux, y compris ceux de la fenêtre devant laquelle se trouvait Elwing. Elle n'eut pas la moindre réaction. Ses enfants descendirent de ses genoux et Celeborn les ramena dans leur chambre. En y entrant, Elrond remarqua qu'Edhelwëth avait changé les draps de leur lit : ceux-ci étaient beaucoup plus longs et touchaient le sol de tous les côtés. Celeborn le leur montra avec insistance et leur indiqua la raison de ce changement. En cas de problème, à la moindre alerte, les jumeaux devaient se cacher sous leur lit et ne plus faire aucun bruit jusqu'à ce qu'un adulte connu vienne les chercher. Si personne ne venait, il leur faudrait rester cachés jusqu'à ce que plus aucun son ne se fasse entendre. Ensuite, ils devraient quitter la maison au plus vite, le plus discrètement possible, et aller se mettre à l'abri dans les rochers bordant la plage, jusqu'au retour de Galadriel. Elros et Elrond écoutèrent attentivement et hochèrent la tête de concert, la gorge nouée. Elros renifla et Elrond sentit qu'il allait pleurer. Il lui attrapa la main et la serra très fort. Il ne fallait pas qu'Elros pleurât : s'il pleurait, son frère pleurerait aussi.

Edhelwëth les embrassa tous les deux et les semi-Elfes se couchèrent. Elrond eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir. Les bruits de la maison étaient pourtant les mêmes que d'ordinaire et le bruissement des vagues lui parvenait comme les autres soirs, mais il y avait une certaine tension dans l'air qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant, et il ne pouvait pas voir les étoiles. Il aurait d'ailleurs eu très peur, sans la douce clarté des astres nocturnes, si sa nourrice et Celeborn n'étaient pas restés dans la chambre. Edhelwëth s'était installée près de la cheminée pour broder à la lumière dansante du feu et Celeborn avait pris place dans un fauteuil près de la porte. Immobile, l'oreille aux aguets, il écoutait la nuit. Elrond finit par sombrer dans le sommeil, la main d'Elros dans la sienne.

Il ne sut pas vraiment ce qui le réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit. Peut-être la peur d'Elros. Lorsque le cadet des peredhil se redressa dans leur grand lit, son aîné était déjà assis et cherchait à tâtons la main de son frère. Il faisait tout à fait noir dans la chambre, le feu était éteint et Celeborn et Edhelwëth avaient disparu. Des gens couraient dans les couloirs, de l'autre côté de la porte. Les jumeaux entendaient des bruits effrayants, qui leur étaient étrangers et qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à identifier.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il se passait quelque chose dans la maison, quelque chose qui n'était encore jamais arrivée, qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et qui les terrorisait.

Soudain, quelqu'un cria. Et Elros bondit hors du lit, comme tendu par un ressort, paniqué. Il se jeta au hasard sur la première fenêtre venue et en arracha presque les rideaux. Elrond se précipita pour l'aider à ouvrir les volets. Il leur fallait de la lumière. Il leur fallait de la lumière, à l'instant même, ou l'angoisse allait les rendre fous. Enfin, les loquets des volets cédèrent et les petits semi-Elfes poussèrent les hauts panneaux de bois qui les privaient des étoiles.

La fenêtre qu'ils avaient dégagée donnait vers le village, qui se trouvait en contrebas de la falaise où leur maison avait été construite. Une violente lueur rougeâtre montait d'en bas, et les gens hurlaient. Des ombres cavalaient dans tous les sens, des corps se heurtaient sur fond d'entrechoquement de métal et de crépitement de flammes.

Alors, seulement, les jumeaux comprirent. Le village était en feu. Le village brûlait.

Le Refuge était attaqué.

Dès lors, toute pensée rationnelle déserta leurs esprits. Ils oublièrent tout. La logique, la sécurité, leur peur, les consignes données par Celeborn quelques heures plus tôt. Tout. Ils ne pensèrent plus qu'à une seule chose. Elwing. Ils avaient besoin d'Elwing. Il leur fallait trouver Elwing, dussent-ils traverser la maison toute entière au milieu des combats qui s'y déroulaient. Juste Elwing. Rien d'autre. Elwing.

Sans réfléchir ni même se concerter, les deux frères se ruèrent sur la porte de leur chambre. Ils allaient saisir la poignée lorsque celle-ci s'abaissa, les paralysant instantanément. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissa le passage libre pour quelqu'un et se referma aussitôt. Elros et Elrond, statufiés, n'avaient même pas eu l'idée de bouger.

La personne qui se tint devant eux était Edhelwëth, leur nourrice, sans être pour autant l'Edhelwëth qu'ils connaissaient. Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés, ses yeux exorbités, son visage marqué par la douleur et l'effroi. Son bras gauche était ensanglanté et pendait mollement à son côté. Elle tenait son poignard dans la main droite. La lame était rouge.

Sans un mot, uniquement par signes, elle intima aux jumeaux l'ordre de se cacher sous leur lit. Ils obtempérèrent tout aussi silencieusement, le cerveau comme anesthésié. Edhelwëth courut vers la fenêtre et tira les rideaux. Le drap qui protégeait les peredhil, tiré et coincé en un point sous le matelas, permit à Elrond de la voir faire. Tout ceci ne dura qu'une poignée de secondes. A l'extérieur et dans les autres pièces, le raffut des affrontements n'avait pas cessé.

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit avec violence et s'encastra presque dans le mur. Les Ambarussa déboulèrent dans la chambre, l'épée au clair et l'œil hagard. Et tout se passa très vite.

Edhelwëth s'élança vers le plus proche, poignard en avant, visant probablement son cœur. L'Ambarussa qu'elle attaquait eut juste le temps de se décaler; et la lame ne déchira que ses vêtements et la peau de son côté. Son frère n'attendit pas pour réagir. Il leva son épée et, sans une once d'hésitation, la plongea dans la poitrine d'Edhelwëth. Les os craquèrent, brisés par la violence du coup. Du sang gicla de sa bouche entrouverte par la surprise. Puis l'Ambarussa retira son épée d'un geste sec et Edhelwëth s'écroula comme un pantin désarticulé. Son corps flasque heurta le sol dans un bruit mou. Ses yeux étaient vides de vie, révulsés. Une flaque rouge s'étendait sous elle, s'étalait sur le parquet.

Edhelwëth était morte.

Un hurlement aigu vrilla soudain l'air, faisant sursauter les Ambarussa. Il semblait venir de partout et de nulle part à la fois, presque inhumain, et glaçait le sang d'un Elrond pétrifié. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'Elros lui plaqua sa main sur la bouche pour le faire taire qu'il réalisa que ce hurlement terrifiant était le sien.

Dans la seconde qui suivit, les fils jumeaux de Feänor bondirent sur le lit, arrachèrent les draps et tirèrent les petits semi-Elfes de leur cachette. Il ne vint même pas aux deux enfants l'idée de se débattre, et quand bien même ils y auraient pensé, leur faiblesse physique ne leur aurait pas permis de lutter contre la poigne de fer des feänorian.

A l'instant où l'un des Ambarussa l'extirpa de sous le lit, Elrond s'attendit à connaître le même sort que sa nourrice. Il se voyait déjà mort, passé par le fil de sa lame tout comme elle, son corps brisé abandonné sur le parquet de sa chambre. Mais l'Ambarussa ne le tua pas. Il rangea son épée dans son fourreau, prit le peredhel épouvanté dans ses bras et quitta la pièce en courant, son frère chargé d'Elros sur les talons.

Hors de la chambre, c'était le chaos. Un carnage absolu. Les gens se battaient sauvagement et des cadavres mutilés jonchaient le sol par dizaines. Les Ambarussa continuèrent à courir, sans prêter la moindre attention aux cris et aux coups aveugles qui s'échangeaient dans la demi-pénombre. Ils foncèrent dans les couloirs et dévalèrent les escaliers, insensibles au tumulte des affrontements. Tout à coup, une personne vacillante percuta le fils de Feänor qui portait Elrond. Une main glacée s'agrippa une seconde aux cheveux du petit garçon. Il y eu un spasme, et la main lâcha prise. L'ellon à qui elle appartenait –un des cuisiniers- tomba lentement à la renverse, le crâne fendu d'un coup d'épée.

Cette fois-ci, Elrond ne hurla pas. Il gémit faiblement, les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles, et il cacha son visage ruisselant de larmes dans le cou de l'Ambarussa. Il ne voulait plus rien voir, plus rien entendre. Ne plus être ici. Il voulait que tout ça s'arrêtât. Que tout s'arrêtât à l'instant. Il voulait… Il voulait… Il voulait revenir en arrière. Avant. Avant tout ça. Il voulait Galadriel et Edhelwëth. Il voulait Celeborn et Eärendil. Il voulait Elros. Il voulait Elwing.

Les Ambarussa sortirent de la maison, mais cela ne changea rien pour les peredhil. La nuit était saturée du fracas des combats, tout empestait la chair brûlée et le fer carbonisé. Soudain, quelque chose heurta de nouveau le feänorian d'Elrond. L'ellon poussa un cri de douleur et tomba, le souffle court. Elrond roula sur le sol et serait bien resté prostré là jusqu'à ce qu'on vint le tuer, mais il sentit une petite main lui agripper fermement le bras. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Elros. Il tourna la tête de l'autre côté. L'un des Ambarussa se battait contre un garde du Refuge. L'autre était étendu à terre, agonisant. Le regard d'Elrond s'accrocha au sien, déjà à demi voilé par la mort.

« Courez, mes princes ! Cria la voix du garde. Courez ! »

"Cours." hurlèrent les yeux de l'Ambarussa. Alors Elrond se releva. Elros lui saisit la main. Et ils coururent.

Ils ne savaient pas vers où, ils ne savaient même pas dans quelle direction les menaient leurs pas précipités. Mais ils couraient. Ils couraient sans remarquer leurs points de côtés et leurs poumons en feu. Ils couraient sans s'arrêter, à s'en faire éclater la poitrine. Ils filaient tous les deux, main dans la main, si petits et si fragiles dans leurs longues chemises blanches, pieds nus et échevelés, au milieu des adultes qui s'entretuaient sans les remarquer.

Ils auraient pu courir longtemps, Elrond le savait. Ils auraient pu courir jusqu'à ce que leurs forces les abandonnassent et que leurs jambes refusassent de les porter. Peut-être même auraient-ils pu courir au-delà de ça, si quelqu'un n'avait pas brusquement empoigné Elros par les cheveux.

L'ellon l'avait saisit par la main gauche. Sa longue chevelure était rouge et son visage hanté. Il ne portait pas sa cape, mais Elrond le reconnu aussitôt.

Maedhros.

Sans réfléchir, l'enfant se jeta sur l'agresseur de son frère pour le défendre. Il essaya de frapper Maedhros, mais celui-ci l'écarta de son bras droit sans chercher à l'attraper à son tour. Ce fut alors qu'Elrond la remarqua. Sa main droite. Ou plutôt, son absence de main droite. Hébété, le petit garçon regarda le moignon qui terminait son avant-bras, puis la figure sévère de Maedhros, de nouveau le moignon; et il oublia complètement de prendre la fuite. Maglor le cueillit avec douceur, comme un fruit sur une branche. Il coinça ses deux poignets dans son dos, les maintenant d'une main ferme sans lui tordre les bras. Et il appuya tranquillement le tranchant de son épée contre sa gorge.

La scène qui suivit, Elrond ne la vit pas à travers ses yeux embués de larmes. Il la vécut comme s'il était étranger à son propre corps. Il la regarda comme si son esprit, détaché de l'enveloppe charnelle que lui avaient donnée les Valars, s'était matérialisé ailleurs, parmi les combattants figés dans leur carnage, immobiles et silencieux.

Pendant quelques secondes, on n'entendit que le crépitement des maisons enflammées, le mugissement des vagues et les râles des mourants. Les jumeaux se rendirent alors compte que leur course folle les avait menés aux confins de la colline. Les adultes, rares survivants du Refuge et nombreux guerriers des feänorian, formaient un large demi-cercle autour d'eux. Tout au bord de la falaise se trouvaient Celeborn et quelques Grands. Et Elwing. Sa robe claire était maculée de tâches sombres. A son cou, le Silmaril brillait furieusement. Contrairement à la majorité des Elfes présents, elle n'avait pas les yeux fous. Son regard était étrangement lucide, posé sur les fils de Feänor. Elle tenait à deux mains une épée dont la lame était souillée.

Maedhros parla, d'une voix forte et assurée. Il proposa à Elwing d'échanger le Silmaril de son père contre la vie de ses deux fils et la sienne. Les modalités de l'échange étaient on ne pouvait plus simples. L'aîné des feänorian lui poserait la question trois fois. Si elle refusait à la première, Maglor égorgerait le peredhel qu'il tenait. A la deuxième, si Elwing ne leur donnait pas le joyau, il tuerait lui-même son second enfant. Et si elle ne cédait toujours pas, elle et ce qui restait des siens seraient purement et simplement massacrés jusqu'au dernier.

Puis Maedhros réclama le Silmaril. Elwing ne répondit pas. Elle lâcha son épée et regarda chacun de ses fils, l'un après l'autre, longuement. Son regard indéchiffrable ne leur passa pas à travers, mais c'était comme si elle les voyait pour la première fois. Et, sans un mot, elle fit brusquement volte-face et se jeta de la falaise.

Elrond vit sa mère s'envoler sous la lune, comme l'un de ces grands oiseaux blancs qui peuplaient les côtes. Il lui sembla que le temps cessait de s'écouler tandis qu'Elwing paraissait flotter dans l'air, aussi belle et insaisissable qu'un mirage marin.

Et tout s'accéléra. Elle disparut en un battement de cil. Elrond ne l'entendit pas tomber : le fracas des vagues couvrit le bruit de sa chute.

Maedhros jeta Elros à son frère et, avec un rugissement de douleur enragée, il se précipita vers l'endroit d'où Elwing avait sauté. Ensuite, le cerveau d'Elrond refusa de fonctionner correctement, comme lorsque Eärendil était parti, et il n'enregistra que des choses brouillées et confuses. Il se souvenait vaguement d'avoir eu envie de vomir, mais il ne savait plus pourquoi. Et il se retrouva soudain dans les bras de Maglor qui courait, alors qu'il lui semblait avoir été debout par terre la seconde précédente. Il avait la bouche pâteuse et il se sentait mal. Quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas suivait le fils de Feänor, portant un Elros hurlant qui se débattait de toutes ses forces.

Et il vit Celeborn qui courait vers eux. Un des soldats des feänorian lui coupa la route. Il vit Celeborn le tuer et reprendre sa course. Il vit une lame scintiller sous les étoiles, dans le dos de son lointain oncle, et s'abattre sur lui sans un bruit. Il vit Celeborn s'écrouler, inconscient, dans la boue ensanglantée.

Puis tout devint noir et il ne vit plus rien.

Lorsqu'Elrond s'éveilla, il était allongé dans un lit de camp aux draps rêches et froids, sous une tente. Son bras droit était bandé du poignet jusqu'au coude, sans qu'il ne pût se rappeler pourquoi. La tête lui lançait et il se sentait nauséeux. Elros était allongé près de lui, dans un second lit de camp accolé au sien. Il ne dormait pas. Il regardait fixement le plafond de toile au-dessus d'eux. Sans dire un mot, Elrond glissa sa main gauche dans celle de son frère. Elros la serra en silence. Elrond regarda lui aussi le toit de la tente, sans ciller, tandis que des larmes brûlantes coulaient sans bruit sur ses joues.

Désormais, il le savait, rien ne pourrait plus jamais être comme avant.

OoOoOoOoO

…Oui, je sais, c'est pas joyeux.

Je suis un peu en avance sur ce que j'avais prévu, mais le reste de ma semaine est assez chargé (deux contrôles sur table plus un exposé oral à préparer. Je vais galérer), et je ne sais pas si je trouverai le temps de m'occuper des mises à jour à temps. Donc bon, voilà. La suite devrait être postée début décembre.

J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu(e)s dans ce chapitre, même s'il n'est pas forcément ce à quoi vous vous auriez pu vous attendre. Au plaisir de vous retrouver sur le prochain !


	4. Chapitre 3

Auteur : Naaaaatanael ! Encore et toujours…

Disclaimer : Seules quelques anecdotes racontées dans cette histoire et quelques personnages tels qu'Edhelwëth, Athaniel et Lisias m'appartiennent. Tout le reste revient naturellement au grand professeur Tolkien.

Spoiler : Cette histoire couvre l'intégralité des Deuxième et Troisième Ages, ainsi que la fin du Premier, le tout du point de vue d'Elrond. Donc oui, spoiler. D'ailleurs, il est préférable d'avoir quelques vagues notions en matière de Silmarillon.

Warning : On va y aller en mode résumé général : yaoi, persos OOC, déprime constante en guise de trame pour l'histoire, chronologie tolkienesque parfois détournée pour les besoins de ladite histoire et passages parfois un peu "durs". A première vue, je ne recommanderai donc pas cette histoire aux homophobes tolkienomaniaques, aux tendances "fleurs bleues" trop prononcées et adeptes du Happy End.

OoOoOoOoO

**Chapitre 3**

OoOoOoOoO

Elrond avait reprit conscience vers la fin de la nuit, en ces heures glaciales qui précèdent l'aurore. Il n'entendait que peu de bruit aux alentours. Ce calme plat qui différait tellement du vacarme des combats résonnant encore à ses oreilles l'oppressait. Dans la tente, de nombreuses bougies avaient été allumées et un Elfe inconnu lisait un rouleau de parchemin, assis sur un tabouret. Sans doute savait-il que les jumeaux s'étaient réveillés, mais il ne leur prêta pas la moindre attention et aucun des deux frères ne chercha à se faire remarquer de lui. Ils auraient préféré qu'il ne fût pas là.

Elrond ne dormit pas, durant le reste de cette nuit-là. Elros non plus, il le sentait, bien que celui-ci ne bougea pas et ne proféra pas le moindre son. Elrond, lui, pleura beaucoup. Il avait mal. A la tête, un peu, et au bras, qui lui brûlait atrocement. Mais surtout, il avait mal dans son cœur, terriblement mal, comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à l'écraser dans un pressoir. Lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, il voyait les corps désarticulés de Celeborn et d'Edhelwëth s'écrouler dans des flaques rouges, il voyait Elwing s'envoler sous la lune avant d'être engloutie par les flots, il voyait les yeux révulsés de l'Ambarussa agonisant, il voyait… Il revoyait tout. Absolument tout, dans les moindres détails. Il ne voulait pas ça. Il voulait… Il aurait voulu pouvoir s'arracher les yeux et ne plus rien voir, mais les images n'étaient pas dans ses yeux. Elles étaient dans sa tête, et il ne pouvait pas s'arracher la tête. Il aurait voulu qu'Elwing soit là, près de lui, et que tout n'eût été qu'un cauchemar qu'elle aurait chassé en le prenant dans ses bras et en lui chantant une berceuse. Mais Elwing n'était plus là. Alors Elrond pleurait en silence, et Elros serrait sa main dans la sienne. C'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire.

Les petits peredhil n'avaient plus personne pour les aimer et les protéger. Eärendil était parti en mer. Elwing avait sauté de la falaise. Edhelwëth était morte. Celeborn avait probablement été tué aussi. Les fils de Feänor les avaient emmenés ils ne savaient où et Galadriel ne les retrouverait jamais. Ils étaient seuls, à présent, et ils ne pouvaient plus compter que l'un sur l'autre. C'était à cela qu'ils pensaient, tous les deux, allongés sur leurs lits de camp. Ils ne savaient rien de l'avenir qui leur était réservé. Ils n'avaient aucune idée du sort qui les attendait. Et ils ne pouvaient que rester étendus là, impuissants face à une destinée qui les étouffait. Il leur semblait que l'horizon leur était fermé, qu'ils n'avaient plus d'avenir possible.

Quand les premières lueurs de l'aube firent pâlir les murs de tissu de la tente, l'Elfe qui lisait sur son tabouret parut se lasser d'entendre Elrond sangloter. Il se leva, posa son rouleau sur une desserte, y prit quelque chose d'autre et s'approcha de l'enfant. Il lui présenta un verre rempli d'un liquide incolore et translucide, et lui intima l'ordre d'en boire tout le contenu. Elrond se redressa avec difficulté, ne pouvant pas s'appuyer sur son bras droit qui le faisait trop souffrir, et il fit ce qui lui avait été demandé. Puis il se rallongea, et l'ellon retourna lire à sa place. Après quelques instants, le semi-Elfe s'aperçut que sa tête commençait à tourner; sa vision se brouillait et ses paupières devinrent de plus en plus lourdes. Une brusque fatigue s'empara de lui, contre laquelle il ne pouvait lutter. Le petit garçon n'eut pas suffisamment de force ni de volonté pour s'en inquiéter. Tout juste put-il se demander ce qu'on avait bien pu lui donner à boire, avant de fermer les yeux.

Il faisait pleinement jour lorsqu'il les rouvrit, et la lumière l'aveugla. Ses yeux, qui lui renvoyaient des images floues de ce qui l'entourait, mirent beaucoup de temps à s'habituer à la luminosité. Tout en lui paraissait ralenti, et il lui semblait avoir dormi durant des heures.

La première chose qu'il put distinguer avec précision fut le visage rongé par l'anxiété de son frère, penché sur lui. Dès que ce dernier vit le regard de son jumeau se fixer sur lui, son expression passa de l'inquiétude la plus pure au soulagement le plus intense. Elros grimpa sur le lit de camp d'Elrond et s'allongea près de lui, passant un bras autour de ses épaules et liant leurs deux mains gauches. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, chacun savourant le confort procuré par la proximité de l'autre. Peu à peu, Elrond se réveilla tout à fait et il s'aperçut soudain qu'ils étaient seuls dans la tente. Des gens parlaient à l'extérieur, et beaucoup se lamentaient. Parmi toutes les voix qu'il entendait, Elrond n'en reconnut pas une seule. Il eut soudain peur. Aussitôt, la pression des doigts d'Elros sur sa main se fit plus forte. Et l'aîné des peredhil parla, d'une voix étrangement éraillée.

Il expliqua à son cadet que l'Elfe qui lisait son rouleau assis sur le tabouret était un guérisseur attaché à la maison de Feänor, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, et qu'il était parti chercher une pommade pour son bras. Il allait revenir pour changer ses pansements. A cette évocation, Elrond ne put s'empêcher de grimacer, réalisant brusquement que la douleur de son avant-bras droit n'avait pas diminué. Elros serra sa main un peu plus fort, et poursuivit en racontant à son frère que le guérisseur lui avait fait boire une potion pour l'endormir, afin qu'il eût moins mal et qu'il se reposât pendant quelques heures. Mais le garçonnet n'avait pas eu confiance en cet ellon, et il avait craint que son frère fût mort, lui aussi.

« J'avais peur qu'ils te tuent comme les autres… » Murmura-t-il faiblement.

Sa voix se brisa sur ses derniers mots. Des larmes jaillirent brusquement de ses yeux et Elros cacha son visage dans le creux de l'épaule d'Elrond. Celui-ci lui caressa doucement le dos de la main avec son pouce gauche, hébété. Pendant des heures, Elros avait eu peur, et il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Il ne l'avait pas senti. Cela ne l'avait pas réveillé. Choqué, Elrond se jura de ne plus jamais boire de cette potion pour dormir, même si cela signifiait avoir mal au bras et au cœur. Il préférait supporter ça plutôt que d'être séparé de son jumeau, de quelque manière que ce fût. Et, à cette époque, Elros aurait fait exactement pareil. Il le savait.

Quelques instants plus tard, Elrond n'aurait pas su dire combien de minutes exactement, le guérisseur revint dans la tente. Il était accompagné du feänorion au regard triste, Maglor. Ce dernier eut un léger sourire en voyant les deux frères allongés l'un contre l'autre, mais son visage fatigué retrouva rapidement sa neutralité indéchiffrable. Remarquant son arrivée, Elros sécha vite ses larmes, se mit debout et aida son jumeau à se redresser. Maglor lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit de camp tandis que lui-même restait debout. Il ne commença à parler que lorsqu'il fut sûr d'avoir toute l'attention des deux enfants. Il débuta son discours, selon le protocole, par se déclarer très heureux de les voir déjà presque remis, avant de leur rappeler les évènements de la nuit précédente –sans doute au cas très hypothétique où l'un des peredhil ne s'en seraient pas souvenu. Cela permit néanmoins à Elrond de comprendre ce qui était arrivé à son bras droit. Apparemment, juste après le suicide d'Elwing, il aurait profité d'une seconde d'inattention de Maglor pour lui échapper et se jeter contre le mur d'une maison en flammes. Lorsque le fils de Feänor l'interrogea sur les raisons de ce geste insensé, le petit garçon se trouva dans l'incapacité absolue de lui répondre. Il ne s'en souvenait tout simplement pas.

Après un instant de silence, Maglor leur annonça que des vêtements à leur taille leur seraient bientôt apportés, les leurs ayant brûlé avec leur demeure. Il précisa avec un autre demi-sourire que ces habits étaient strictement identiques, et les jumeaux soupirèrent de soulagement. Pendant une fraction de seconde, ils avaient craint de devoir porter des vêtements qui les différencieraient. Et pour le moment, ils n'avaient strictement aucune envie d'être différenciés. Ensuite, Maglor les informa qu'ils étaient à présent considérés comme des prisonniers d'élite. Ce statut leur permettait d'être libres de leurs déplacements tant qu'ils restaient dans le camp de leurs ravisseurs et leur donnait le droit de prendre leur repas en compagnie des feänorian, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'une décision fût prise quant au sort qui leur serait réservé. De tout ce beau discours très officiel, les deux garçons comprirent qu'ils étaient prisonniers, mais qu'ils mangeraient avec les adultes, comme à la maison. Cela les rassura un peu. Puis Maglor les salua et sortit.

Durant tout le temps où le fils de Feänor avait parlé, le guérisseur avait de son côté défait les pansements qui couvraient le bras d'Elrond et l'avait enduit d'une épaisse couche de pommade fraîche. Puis il l'entoura de nouveau d'une bande propre, s'assura que l'enfant n'avait pas de fièvre et retourna à sa lecture. Il n'avait pas dit un mot. Une fois Maglor parti, Elros se rallongea auprès de son frère qui s'était laissé retomber sur son oreiller. Ils ne bougèrent plus et ne parlèrent pas. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin.

En début de soirée, des serviteurs virent leur apporter leurs nouveaux vêtements. Ils habillèrent les deux garçons sans leur adresser la parole, ce qui mit les jumeaux très mal à l'aise. Au Refuge, les gens qui s'occupaient d'eux leur parlaient toujours, et ils n'avaient que très rarement le sentiment de ne pas être à leur place. Ici, avec ces Elfes-là, ils avaient en permanence l'impression d'être des indésirables, des parasites dont les adultes se voyaient forcés de s'accommoder contre leur gré. Ce n'était pas une impression très agréable, d'autant plus que les deux enfants avaient l'étrange certitude qu'elle n'était guère éloignée de la vérité.

Pendant qu'on l'habillait, Elrond remarqua que les vêtements qu'on lui mettait étaient blancs, couleur du deuil chez les siens. Même l'écharpe qui soutenait son bras blessé était blanche. Il se souvint qu'après le départ d'Eärendil, le blanc était devenu la seule couleur qu'Elwing acceptât de porter. Cela le rendit triste mais, à son grand étonnement, il ne pleura pas.

Une fois les deux semi-Elfes décemment vêtus, les adultes les emmenèrent sous bonne garde jusqu'au pavillon que les feänorian partageaient et où ils prenaient leurs repas. En y entrant, Elrond remarqua immédiatement que Maedhros et Maglor, les seuls présents, étaient eux aussi vêtus de blanc. Sur une table dressée au centre de la grande tente, le couvert n'avait été mis que pour quatre personnes. Les deux petits échangèrent un regard et une surprenante inquiétude s'empara soudain d'eux. Sans se concerter, ils demandèrent à voix haute, exactement en même temps, où se trouvaient les Ambarussa. Elrond savait que l'un d'eux était mort, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que, contre toute attente, il avait été sauvé et que son frère se portait aussi bien que leurs aînés. Malgré l'attaque du Refuge, malgré la mort injustifiée de sa nourrice Edhelwëth, il ne parvenait pas à haïr les fils jumeaux de Feänor. Ils étaient trop semblables à Elros et lui. Il ne pouvait pas haïr le reflet de ce qu'il était lui-même.

Ce fut Maedhros qui répondit à leur question, Maglor ayant détourné le regard et s'étant enfermé dans un mutisme désolé. L'Elfe à la chevelure de feu les regarda longuement avant de soupirer et de leur expliquer d'une voix éteinte que ses jeunes frères étaient tous les deux partis se reposer dans les Cavernes de Mandos. Amras était tombé pendant la prise du Refuge des Bouches du Sirion et Amrod avait succombé à ses blessures dans le courant de l'après-midi. Pendant la nuit, les guérisseurs allaient préparer leurs corps pour la cérémonie de mise en terre, qui aurait lieu le lendemain matin. Et il détourna la tête, brusquement agacé, sifflant entre ses dents que ses frères n'auraient pas dû mourir ici et maintenant, que leur mort était injuste. Les jumeaux ne dirent rien, mais ils pensèrent tous les deux la même chose. Ce fut Maglor qui rompit le silence s'étant établi, en les invitant à prendre place autour de la table pour le dîner.

Cependant, les quatre convives parlèrent assez peu. Elros et Elrond n'osaient pas prendre la parole, bien qu'ils eussent nombre de questions à poser : si du temps d'Eärendil ils n'hésitaient pas à dire tout ce qui leur passait par la tête au cours des repas, ils avaient depuis son départ appris à se taire. Quant aux fils de Feänor, après s'être enquis des noms, âges et ordre de naissance de leurs jeunes otages, ils n'eurent plus grand-chose à leur demander. Ils parlèrent également peu entre eux, préférant sans doute attendre le départ des enfants pour discuter plus librement. De même, les jumeaux ne mangèrent pas beaucoup. Les plats qui leur furent présentés semblaient tous pareillement appétissants, mais ils s'étaient habitués à ingurgiter peu de nourriture au cours d'un repas. Maglor et Maedhros eurent la sagesse de ne pas les forcer à manger malgré leur maigreur approchant la limite de l'alarmant, ce qui les aurait certainement rendu malades et leur aurait fait plus de mal que de bien.

Après le dessert, les deux garçons furent reconduits à la tente qu'on leur avait attribuée. Là, un guérisseur différent de celui qui avait été chargé de s'occuper d'eux en premier changea les pansements d'Elrond. Les peredhil se couchèrent ensuite, tous seuls, pour la première fois. Ils s'installèrent tous les deux dans le même lit, ce qui fit hausser un sourcil au guérisseur. Et, serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils pleurèrent la disparition de leurs parents, de leur nourrice et de tous ceux qu'ils avaient aimés et qui leur avait été arrachés. Ils pleuraient encore lorsque l'épuisement les fit sombrer dans un sommeil lourd et dénué de rêve, et leurs larmes avaient depuis longtemps séché sur leurs joues lorsqu'ils s'éveillèrent.

Elros et Elrond n'assistèrent pas à l'enterrement des Ambarussa. Personne ne pensa à venir les chercher et ils n'osèrent pas se joindre à la cérémonie sans y avoir été invités, craignant de se faire disputer, punir ou même tuer. Maglor leur avait bien dit qu'ils étaient des prisonniers particuliers et qu'aucun mal ne leur serait fait, mais cela ne les empêchait pas de craindre l'invraisemblable. Après les horreurs de l'attaque de leur village, ils avaient compris que les Elfes aussi étaient capables du pire, et pas seulement les Orcs comme le racontaient les contes qu'ils avaient lus. Ils entendirent donc de loin les échos des chants de lamentations qui leur parvenaient, portés par le vent, et ils essayèrent de s'unir aux prières des adultes. Mais la plupart des complaintes leur étaient totalement inconnues, et ils perdirent vite le fil de la cérémonie. Pour s'occuper, Elros bricola alors deux petites poupées avec des mouchoirs brodés et les deux frères jouèrent avec pendant un long moment. Mais ils jouaient mécaniquement, pour s'occuper les mains. Les esprits étaient partis ailleurs, aux côtés de Maglor et de Maedhros, et ils enterraient dans leurs têtes tous ceux qu'ils avaient perdus.

Lorsque l'heure du repas de la mi-journée arriva, Maglor et Maedhros vinrent les chercher pour manger ensemble. Ils ne parlèrent pas plus que la veille. Une fois le déjeuner terminé, les Elfes de la maison de Feänor levèrent le camp. Maedhros se doutait que Gil-Galad avait été prévenu de ce qui se passait sur le littoral et qu'il pouvait débarquer avec une flotte à tout instant. Ses propres hommes avaient subi plus de pertes que prévu lors de l'attaque de la demeure d'Elwing, et ils n'étaient pas de taille à tenir tête au Haut-Roi des Noldors. Ils n'avaient donc pas d'autre alternative que la fuite, dussent-ils entraîner les jumeaux semi-Elfes loin de tout ce qu'ils avaient toujours connu. En début d'après-midi, les feänorian et leurs suivants s'en allèrent, laissant les ruines du Refuge derrière eux. Les Elfes s'enfoncèrent à l'intérieur des terres, Elros pris en croupe sur le cheval de Maglor et Elrond sur celui de Maedhros. Les deux enfants auraient préféré rester ensemble, mais ils ne savaient pas monter. Heureusement, les feänorian restaient proches l'un de l'autre, et les jumeaux pouvaient se regarder à tout instant. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas se prendre la main pour se consoler et se donner du courage.

Tandis que la suite des fils de Feänor s'engageait dans la forêt en s'éloignant de la mer, Elrond se surprit à penser à Galadriel qui ne lui avait pas dit au revoir avant de partir pour Balar et à son ami Erestor, l'apprenti scribe, qui avait dû recevoir sa lettre en même temps que l'annonce du conflit. Ils devaient le croire mort, tous les deux. Mais cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance. Elrond en était sûr, à présent : il ne les reverrait jamais. Pourtant, cette constatation ne le fit pas pleurer. Le petit peredhel s'aperçut avec surprise qu'il était à peine triste. Excepté l'assurance d'avoir son frère à ses côtés, tout ou presque le laissait indifférent. C'était comme si ses sentiments avaient été anesthésiés pendant la nuit. Il entendait Elros, assis devant Maglor, renifler et lutter pour se retenir de pleurer, et il savait que se voir écarté de l'océan achevait de déchirer le cœur de son frère. Mais lui, il ne ressentit rien. Ni haine, ni tristesse, ni douleur. Absolument rien. C'était comme s'il y avait un grand vide dans sa poitrine, qui aspirait tout ce qu'il aurait dû ressentir et qui le dévorait de l'intérieur. Il ne versa pas une seule larme. Ses yeux étaient secs.

Ainsi commença une nouvelle phase de la vie d'Elrond. Pendant plusieurs mois, les feänorian errèrent dans le sud du Beleriand, sans jamais s'établir définitivement quelque part. Ils restaient rarement plus de quelques semaines en un même lieu, et ils pouvaient décider de s'en aller du jour au lendemain sans que rien ne le laissât présager. Les premières fois, cela déstabilisa beaucoup les jumeaux. Ils avaient à peine le temps de s'habituer à un endroit qu'il fallait déjà en changer. Les deux frères avaient d'autant plus de mal à accepter ce mode de vie nomade que personne n'avait jugé utile de leur en indiquer la raison. Mais ils s'habituèrent plutôt rapidement à ces vagabondages constants (Elros parce qu'il était très curieux et ne se lassait jamais de découvrir de nouvelles choses et Elrond parce qu'il s'intéressait peu à son lieu de vie du moment que son double fût avec lui) et, très vite, ceci devint le cadet de leurs soucis.

Les quelques premières semaines furent très dures pour les deux semi-Elfes. Durant tout ce temps, les compagnons des fils de Feänor se montrèrent singulièrement désagréables avec les deux enfants d'Elwing. Ils les regardait de haut et les rabaissaient constamment, les qualifiants de charges inutiles et parlant du métissage de leur sang comme d'une insulte. Généralement, Elros se contentait de les ignorer. Il haussait une épaule et s'en allait jouer plus loin, en s'obligeant à sourire pour donner le change. Mais Elrond ne possédait ni sa légèreté d'esprit ni son incroyable capacité à négliger les remarques blessantes dont on les abreuvait. Lui qui n'était déjà pas d'un naturel très extraverti avant le massacre du Refuge le devint de moins en moins. Il se replia encore plus sur lui-même, et on le vit souvent passer plus de deux semaines sans prononcer un seul mot. Son regard aurait pu devenir mesquin ou assassin, mais il n'en fut rien. Pendant plusieurs mois, ses yeux ne transmirent pas d'autre émotion qu'un ennui profond et un désintérêt marqué pour à peu près tout. Il n'avait plus goût à rien et se faisait l'impression d'être une coquille vide, ou quelque marionnette défraîchie qu'on trimballait d'un point à l'autre pour la forme et qu'on aurait pu tout aussi bien supprimer sans que cela n'eût changé grand-chose pour personne. Pas même pour lui.

Cette indifférence chronique touchant à tous les domaines de sa vie inquiéta beaucoup Maglor. Elrond, lui, pas du tout. Il était trop jeune pour comprendre que son comportement n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de normal venant d'un enfant de six ans. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir qu'il sombrait peu à peu dans ce mal-être perpétuel qui lui avait ravi sa mère. Des siècles plus tard, avec le recul, Elrond identifia cela comme étant une forme de dépression. Mais à l'époque, les malaises psychologiques étaient assez mal connus, de même que les moyens de les soigner, et il passa surtout pour un enfant particulièrement bizarre auprès des suivants des feänorian –voire même, aux yeux de certains, pour un déséquilibré. Ce qui, cela va sans dire, n'améliora pas sa réputation. Seul Maglor, sans doute tiraillé par sa conscience, s'attacha à l'arracher à ses humeurs noires. Ce fut lui qui, entre autres choses, reprit son éducation intellectuelle, deux ou trois mois après l'attaque du Refuge.

S'il n'advint aucun changement notable dans l'attitude d'Elrond, Maglor ne manqua pourtant pas de remarquer sa ponctualité aux cours qu'il donnait aux jumeaux. Contrairement à ce que le cadet des fils de Feänor avait craint, Elrond s'avéra être un élève assidu et consciencieux. Il effectuait les exercices de rédaction et de calcul que lui donnait à faire son nouveau professeur avec une célérité et un sérieux plaisants à voir. Elros, lui, fit preuve d'un enthousiasme débordant, visiblement ravi de pouvoir étudier à nouveau. Cela lui donnait une occupation pendant deux ou trois heures par jour et lui interdisait tout ennui. Le fait était que les deux peredhil se trouvaient être les seuls enfants présents dans l'entourage des feänorian. Ils n'avaient donc pas d'autre compagnon de jeu qu'eux-mêmes et ne possédaient aucun jouet hormis leurs petites poupées de mouchoirs. Elros s'était bien fabriqué une sorte de petit cheval avec quelques bouts de bois et de ficelle, mais même son imagination galopante peinait à le maintenir occupé en permanence. Aussi réclamait-il régulièrement des exercices supplémentaires, qu'il travaillait plusieurs fois au cours de la journée. Le reste du temps, il jouait avec son cheval, avec sa poupée ou avec tout ce qu'il trouvait autour de lui et qui lui paraissait digne d'intérêt. Lorsqu'il en avait assez, il allait se promener dans le campement. Mais il ne s'écartait jamais longtemps de son frère et s'interrompait souvent dans ses diverses activités pour aller dire un mot à Elrond, rester en silence près de lui, lui toucher la main, le bras et l'épaule ou tout simplement le regarder. Lorsqu'il n'étudiait pas, Elrond quant à lui ne faisait pas grand-chose. A vrai dire, il ne faisait rien. Il passait des heures assis dans un coin, ruminant de sombres pensées, hanté par le fantôme de ses parents absents. Mais il ne quittait pas Elros des yeux un seul instant, et lorsque son jumeau sortait de son champ de vision pour aller se promener, Elrond le suivait à distance, silencieux et discret comme une ombre.

Après quelques temps passés à enseigner aux jumeaux semi-Elfes, Maglor constata lui aussi leurs capacités intellectuelles surprenantes et la maturité de leurs réflexions. Il sut toutefois rester discret sur le sujet et n'en parla qu'à son frère Maedhros. Il n'en toucha pas un mot ni à ses suivants ni aux enfants concernés et n'accorda aucun traitement de faveur à ces derniers, se contentant d'augmenter la difficulté de ses exercices selon leurs progrès. Les deux petits n'ayant pas d'autre référence et modèle de comparaison que les adultes érudits qui les entouraient, ils ne se rendirent pas compte qu'on aurait pu les considérer comme des surdoués. Il s'agissait probablement là d'une manœuvre sage et précautionneuse de Maglor pour les empêcher de s'enorgueillir de leur intelligence. Ceci fut d'ailleurs parfaitement bienvenu car, comme bon nombre de Noldors –et d'Elfes en général-, les deux jeunes frères avaient un ego aisément chatouilleux et remarquablement développé, tandis qu'ils étaient affublés d'une modestie inversement proportionnelle à ce dernier.

Elrond se souvenait avec netteté des sourires de Maglor lorsqu'il lui montrait le résultat (brillant) de son travail. Le fils de Feänor n'était pas un Elfe querelleur ou rancunier par nature, bien qu'il fut sans doute le plus hanté de ses frères par le Serment prêté à leur père. A l'inverse, si les circonstances avaient été différentes, peut-être n'aurait-il jamais porté les armes et se serait entièrement consacré à la musique –sa grande passion, les peredhil l'apprirent très tôt. Il n'avait ni femme ni enfant et, bien que cette absence ne lui pesât pas outre mesure, le contraire ne lui aurait sûrement pas déplu. A force de s'occuper des jumeaux, il en vint à les apprécier, puis à les aimer sincèrement. Peu à peu, il en arriva à les considérer plus comme des neveux que comme des otages, de même que l'image qu'Elros et Elrond avaient de lui évolua doucement de ravisseur à protecteur. Un sentiment de confiance mutuelle s'établit entre eux et chacun se mit à trouver du confort dans la présence de l'autre. Le fait que Maglor chantât souvent aida beaucoup à cela : d'une certaine manière, il rappelait aux deux enfants l'Elwing aimante et joyeuse de leur petite enfance. Très vite, le feänorian prit l'habitude de les border lui-même le soir. Cela chamboula Elrond, bien qu'il ne le laissât jamais paraître : il ne se souvenait pas que sa mère, son père, son oncle ou sa tante l'eussent jamais fait en personne.

Cette affection réciproque grandissante entre Maglor et ses jeunes captifs fut la source de bien des tensions entre les deux fils de Feänor. Maedhros avait en effet initialement songé à se séparer des deux garçons, en les confiant à une autre famille d'Elfes qui lui serait fidèle et les élèverait de manière à faire d'eux des alliés sûrs. Il n'avait jamais envisagé l'éventualité de s'embarrasser d'enfants, et s'était d'ailleurs trouvé bien embêté lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte, après le massacre du Sirion, qu'il allait devoir les garder un moment –à moins de les tuer, mais trop de sang avait déjà coulé par sa faute et cette option n'était donc définitivement pas valable.

Dès le début de l'été 538, l'affection que Maglor vouait aux peredhil devint évidente pour tous et Maedhros ne put plus faire semblant de l'ignorer. Il décida de hâter leur séparation, avant que son frère ne s'attachât à eux plus encore, et se mit en devoir de leur trouver rapidement un foyer d'accueil, qu'importe lequel. Elrond comprit plus tard que leurs errances, qu'il avait originellement fini par attribuer à une quelconque crainte d'être retrouvé par Gil-Galad, n'avait jamais eu d'autre but que celui de trouver une famille à qui les confier. Néanmoins, Maglor s'opposait de plus en plus à cette idée et cet état des choses donna lieu à de nombreux conflits entre les deux feänorian, y compris en présence des jumeaux. Ces disputes, souvent violentes, étaient les premières du genre auxquelles Elrond assista et elles restèrent gravé dans sa mémoire d'enfant comme traumatisantes. Bien sûr, il avait déjà vu ses parents s'opposer sur des sujets bien précis et il avait même assisté à une mémorable prise de bec entre Galadriel et son fiancé à propos d'il ne savait plus quoi. Mais ces adultes-là réglaient toujours leurs comptes par la discussion. Avec eux, tout passait par l'ambiance, les variations des intonations, l'ironie des propos… Celeborn et Galadriel, surtout, étaient passés maîtres dans l'art du trait d'esprit et de la pique verbale assassine, le tout sans jamais hausser la voix.

Maglor et Maedhros, eux, avaient distinctement hérité de l'esprit de feu de leur père et ne manquaient pas une occasion de le prouver. Ils en venaient rapidement aux cris et ponctuaient leurs tirades enflammées de gestes brusques trahissant leur agacement grandissant. Elrond vit plusieurs fois Maglor lever le poing en direction de son aîné et Maedhros répondre à son frère en le menaçant d'un couteau. La première fois qu'ils firent cela, les peredhil prirent peur et paniquèrent, croyant voir se profiler un nouveau massacre fratricide. Les deux adultes se calmèrent aussi vite qu'ils s'étaient énervés et mirent tous leurs efforts à apaiser les hurlements hystériques des enfants affolés. Par la suite, Elrond comprit que Maedhros et Maglor étaient beaucoup trop attachés l'un à l'autre pour vouloir réellement s'entretuer. En ce qui le concernait, dès ce constat effectué, l'indifférence remplaça la peur lors de ces emportements. Il s'intéressait assez peu à ce qu'on entendait faire de lui (tout comme il s'intéressait assez peu à tout ce qui l'entourait d'une manière plus générale), laissant à Elros le soin de s'inquiéter de leur avenir. Les suivants des feänorian suivaient eux aussi avec attention les altercations entre Maedhros et son cadet. Et, bien qu'ils ne prirent jamais clairement position dans les débats, il ne fit aucun doute pour personne qu'ils souhaitaient la disparition des deux petits garçons.

Cette crise interne trouva son apogée au milieu de l'été, lorsque la suite de Maedhros rencontra celle d'un dénommé Inglor. Cet Inglor était un Noldor apparenté, à ce qu'on disait, à la maison de Finarfin –bien que lui-même ne confirma ni n'infirma jamais cette rumeur. Il entretenait d'assez bonnes relations avec les fils de Feänor et n'avait pas de demeure fixe : c'était un Elfe nomade, qui vagabondait en permanence accompagné seulement de sa famille proche. Il avait notamment un fils âgé de douze hivers, Gildor, ce qui poussa Maedhros à considérer le foyer d'Inglor comme possible nouvelle famille pour les jumeaux. Il pensait en effet que la présence d'un autre enfant ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique pour eux. De plus, Inglor était globalement considéré comme un bon éducateur, en dépit de son mode de vie peu banal.

De fait, Elros et Gildor s'entendirent d'emblée remarquablement bien. Elros avait d'ailleurs toujours eu une incroyable capacité à pouvoir bien s'entendre avec à peu près n'importe qui, et Gildor était visiblement de la même trempe que lui. Ils devinrent rapidement amis et se considérèrent comme égaux malgré leur différence d'âge. Pendant quelques jours, Elros oublia tous ses problèmes et redevint un enfant de six ans et demi comme les autres, qui courait en criant dans la forêt et riait aux éclats en grimpant aux arbres. Gildor l'amusait beaucoup : il était particulièrement taquin, très débrouillard, et il se trouvait rarement à court d'idées prétendument géniales (du point de vue des enfants) et absolument calamiteuses (du point de vue des adultes). Elrond, lui, se tenait généralement bien plus en retrait, préférant s'amuser de loin des facéties de son frère plutôt que de participer à leurs jeux. Il admirait Gildor à distance, voyant en lui une sorte de héros à sa mesure, un grand frère merveilleux qu'il n'avait jamais eu et qu'il n'osait pas aborder. Gildor avait les cheveux très lisses, assez courts, d'un blond cendré très pâle qu'Elrond n'avait jamais vu. Il avait les yeux bruns, non pas noirs comme Erestor, mais couleur noisette, parsemés de tâches ambrées sur le pourtour de la pupille. Elrond aimait beaucoup ses yeux, mais il n'osa jamais le lui dire. Cela lui paraissait idiot et ridicule; et il craignait que Gildor, qui avait la plaisanterie facile, se moquât de lui. Aussi garda-t-il le silence.

Cette période d'insouciance des jumeaux dura une semaine, durant laquelle Maedhros ne demeura pas inactif. S'il n'aborda pas le sujet de l'abandon des peredhil avec son frère, il en discuta beaucoup avec Inglor, d'abord à mots couverts puis de plus en plus directement. L'Elfe nomade n'ayant pas d'autre fils que Gildor et voyant la bonne entente entre les enfants, il se montra très ouvert à l'idée d'une possible adoption des semi-Elfes. Cependant, lorsqu'il évocation cette possibilité devant Maglor, il se retrouva brutalement en butte à l'hostilité du feänorian. Ce dernier ne faisait plus aucun effort à présent pour masquer son désir de garder les jumeaux près de lui, argumentant qu'ils avaient eu le temps de s'attacher à lui et qu'une aussi brusque séparation après la perte violente de leur entourage risquerait de trop les affecter. Maedhros, qui était présent, voulu défendre son point de vue; et le ton monta très vite entre les deux frères. Voyant la situation ainsi bloquée, Inglor décida qu'il serait plus sage de s'en remettre aux avis des principaux concernés et proposa aux fils de Feänor de poser directement la question à Elros et à Elrond. L'éventualité de prendre en compte les avis d'enfants en si bas âge n'étaient jamais venue à l'esprit des feänorian, et ils commencèrent par s'y opposer. Mais Inglor insista tant qu'ils finirent par céder et allèrent chercher les jumeaux tandis que lui-même s'en allait quérir son épouse, qu'il voulait présente. Ayant été instruit de l'histoire tragique des deux petits, il devait probablement s'attendre à des réactions peu communes de leur part. Mais de toute évidence, ni lui ni les feänorian n'avaient prévu la violence de ces dernières.

La rencontre eut lieu sous une tente, et aucun des suivants des fils de Feänor n'étaient présent. Gildor n'avait pas été autorisé à assister à la discussion et, vexé, était allé bouder dans un arbre à l'autre bout du campement. Elrond et Elros étaient assis côte à côte sur un banc, mains liées et gorges nouées. Ils balançaient leurs jambes nerveusement, refusant de quitter Maglor du regard. Dès qu'on était venu les chercher, ils avaient senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils craignaient maintenant que leur protecteur disparût sans prévenir et les abandonnât tous les deux, s'ils venaient à le quitter des yeux. Ils restèrent donc ainsi, silencieux, les yeux écarquillés et l'air effaré. Cette situation leur rappelait étrangement leur première rencontre avec les feänorian, lorsqu'ils étaient venus réclamer leur Silmaril à Elwing. Et ils avaient le pressentiment que rien de bon ne sortirait de cette situation. Maglor, Maedhros et Inglor leur faisaient face, la femme de ce dernier se tenant un peu en retrait. Ils firent semblant de ne pas remarquer la tension des enfants, bien que celle-ci fût plus qu'évidente. Et Maedhros leur demanda, calmement, ce qu'ils pensaient d'une éventuelle adoption par Inglor.

La réaction des jumeaux ne se fit pas attendre. Après être restés tétanisés une seconde, refusant de comprendre le sens de cette question, ils bondirent tous les deux, exactement en même temps. Elros, furieux au point de ne plus se contrôler, se jeta sur Maedhros pour le frapper en hurlant qu'il n'avait pas le droit de les abandonner comme ça. Lorsque l'adulte s'accroupit pour essayer de le calmer, le peredhel redoubla de cris, et essaya de lui griffer le visage et de lui attaquer les yeux. Inglor dû intervenir pour le contrôler, la main unique de Maedhros ne lui permettant pas d'avoir assez de prise sur le garçon désespérément enragé. Elrond, lui, s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à la robe de Maglor, pris de sanglots hystériques. C'était la première fois qu'il pleurait depuis près de quatre mois, et ses larmes débordantes l'étouffèrent. Son visage prit une teinte bleutée tandis que ses lèvres virèrent au violet. Il était incapable d'émettre le moindre son, pas plus qu'il n'était apte à reprendre sa respiration. Voyant l'état dans lequel il se mettait, l'épouse d'Inglor se précipita pour l'apaiser, mais Elrond la repoussa avec violence. Il ne voulait pas qu'une femme s'occupât de lui et tentât de voler la place laissée vacante d'Elwing, de Galadriel ou d'Edhelwëth. Il voulait Maglor, juste Maglor, et personne d'autre.

Ce fut d'ailleurs lui qui le calma en lui administrant, sous le coup de la panique, la première gifle de son existence. Sous le choc, Elrond hoqueta et sa respiration se débloqua, son visage retrouvant lentement une couleur normale. Puis Maglor le prit dans ses bras et ne le lâcha plus, caressant les cheveux du petit qui pleurait et accusant Maedhros du regard. Ce dernier, étant finalement parvenu à maîtriser Elros, fut bien obligé de constater que laisser les semi-Elfes à la charge d'Inglor était, à défaut d'avoir été une mauvaise idée, tout à fait impossible. Elros et Elrond n'étaient pas prêts à revivre une autre séparation. Il fut donc décidé que les jumeaux resteraient avec les feänorian. Des siècles plus tard, Elrond se demanda si sa relation avec Elros et Gildor aurait été différente, s'ils étaient restés avec Inglor et sa famille. Certainement. Mais dans quelle mesure, il était incapable de le deviner.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, les suites de Maedhros et d'Inglor se séparèrent. Le matin du départ, Gildor salua les jumeaux et leur promit qu'ils se reverraient. Lorsque son regard ambré croisa celui d'Elrond, le peredhel acquit la certitude que cette promesse serait tenue. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il le sentait. Cela lui allégea le cœur pendant quelques heures. Il ne quitta pas la tête blonde de son ami du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparut dans au détour du sentier.

Après cette rencontre avec les Elfes vagabonds, Maedhros et Maglor cessèrent d'errer dans les forêts du Beleriand. Ils remontèrent au nord pendant un mois entier, dépassèrent les ruines de Nargothrond et rejoignirent l'ancienne demeure des fils de Feänor que ces derniers avaient quittée pour se mettre en chasse du Silmaril de leur père. Sans doute considéraient-ils qu'une maison de pierre et un environnement stable étaient préférables pour l'éducation des enfants. Dans les dernier jours d'août 538, un soir, Elrond vit soudain la forêt laisser la place à une plaine vallonnée, sillonnée de rivières. Sur le ciel orangé strié de nuages sombres se dessinaient les contours de la maison dans laquelle il grandirait désormais. Avec Elros et Maglor. En sécurité.

Cela le fit sourire. A présent, il avait un avenir.

Du moins était-ce le sentiment qu'il avait à cet instant précis.

OoOoOoOoO

Bon. Je ne suis pas franchement convaincue de la qualité de ce texte. Oui, je sais, je le dis à chaque chapitre. Mais c'est aussi ce que je pense de chaque chapitre. Celui-là, je le trouve chaotique et mal organisé. Si jamais l'envie vous prend de me dire ce que vous en pensez, votre avis est le bienvenu.


End file.
